The Awakening of the Millennium Gods
by DarkspiritYami
Summary: Summary: A mysterious young woman arrives in Domino City with no recollection of how she got there or where she is, she is found by the king of games and he couldn't help but notice her sparkling black and gold choker with a pendant resembling the eye of Horus. No Yoai! Possible parings between YY/AXOC OCXYB rated M for certain chapters
1. Chapter 1 prologue

The Awakening of the millennium Gods

By Dark spirit Yami

Disclaimer: I do not own yu gi oh or any of its characters except Cat, Black Cat and her Millennium god cards

Summary: A mysterious young woman arrives in Domino City with no recollection of how she got there or where she is, she is found by the king of games and he couldn't help but notice her sparkling black and gold choker with a pendant resembling the eye of Horus. No Yoai! Possible parings between YY/AXOC OCXYB rated M for certain chapters

Chapter 1: Prologue

It was a dark, clear Halloween night and Catherine B. was getting ready to go out with her friends, they were invited to the annual Hallows eve ball in the Madison Square Garden in New York by her cousin Anne and her best friend Vicky Ishtar and had picked out the perfect outfits.

"I'm really not into this dressing up shit" Catherine thought, "but I might as well wear something sort of halloweenish". Catherine or Cat as her friends called her had gotten a black t-shirt saying "boo" and black leather leggings for tonight and teamed them up with her black mid-length leather jacket and strappy leather heels and as she finished her makeup and hair, the finishing touch was made, a mysterious choker with a gold pendant on it, it was a midnight black choker with small golden chains draping around the leather choker like silk and tying together at the centre where a strange Egyptian hieroglyph style eye dangling gently. Cat had never been the one to buy chokers but something about this seemed to catch her immediate attention and draw her to it and it matched her ebony hair perfectly.

"Cat hurry up! we're going to be late" shouted Anne. "I'll be down in a minute" said Cat (if it was the other way around I would've had to wait for hours on end for her to be ready) she added under her breath.

She put on the choker and as soon as she did a young Egyptian girl appeared in front of her, she looked about 18, the same age as her and with long midnight hair and the same blue purple eyes Cat had but she had with small tinges of a blood-red crimson in her irises. "Who are you?" asked Cat as her heart slowly crept up to her mouth in fear, the girl stayed silent but found a deck of Cat's playing cards on her bedside locker, and she used her shadow magic to turn them into Duel monster cards and in turn she handed Cat these cards and finally said "Please come with me Cat, I will not harm you but I do need your help, I cannot answer your question now there is no time." And again with her shadow magic she spoke an ancient Egyptian chant with Cat catching the words "hikari yami of light", Cat had went to Egypt to explore with her lecturers to the tomb of the infamous nameless Pharaoh who saved the world by sealing himself with the Millennium Items and was fluent in ancient Egyptian .For some strange reason she was fascinated with the Pharaoh and always wanted to see him in battle and meet him.

Cat immediately snapped out of this daydream and was watching this girl opening the portal, wondering if this was even happening of if this was a dream. " What are you waiting for Cat, come with me!" demanded the girl and in her almost trance like state Cat stepped through the portal unbeknownst to her that this event would change her life forever and bring her to the one she admires the most, the Pharaoh.

Cat fell through the portal and had fallen to the ground whacking her head straight of a rock in front of a group of teenagers and after she regained consciousness the first thing she had seen was a young pale Egyptian man with purple velvet eyes with tinges of blood-red crimson in them and a matching crimson outline of his hair with three streaks of blonde going up with his 5 ebony black points and blonde bangs framing his face and she was on a bed in a mysterious room, his room…

That's the end of the prologue by the way this is my first fanfic if you like review and any advice you have I'd be happy to take it on board


	2. Chapter 2 the Mysterious New World

The Awakening of the Millennium gods

Disclaimer: I myself am not into the Authoress dialogue notes so I DON'T and probably won't own YU-GI-OH and its characters except my OC's and the Millennium God cards

Yami: you tell them DarkspiritYami! The fate of the world depends on it!

Me: Back into your corner Yami and my bed…. Lol

Yugi: let's carry on shall we? There are card games to be played!

Me: yes my little baby hikari Panda…

Chapter 2: The Mysterious new world and meeting the Pharaoh

Yami's POV

As yugi and the rest of my friends where laughing wholesomely after another laborious day in Domino high I suddenly felt a disturbance in the world around me and instinctively took over yugi's body, Aibou didn't mind as he had felt this sudden tremor as well, the next thing I know a young porcelain skinned girl with ebony hair literally falls out of the sky and hits her head on the sidewalk, I walked up to see she was alright and I'd seen it…

The Millennium Choker, the most powerful and dangerous of the Millennium Items, I insisted on taking her back to the Kame game shop and everyone helped out, she seems to be alright but I think she will need to stay for the moment so 1. I can see she is alright and 2. To ask her about the choker. She reminds me of someone I have met before but damn it I cannot remember anything of my past, Oh she is stirring I must be careful in case she is startled or if she is an enemy or not…

Normal POV

Cat looked around her not knowing where she was, but she knew who the young man was. "Pharaoh Yami" she said sweetly, "Am I dreaming?" "No this is very real miss, I'm sorry I don't know your name," said Yami in his deep powerful yet compassionate voice. "My names Catherine B. but call me Cat for short and no I don't know my last name." "Where are you from, Cat? Are you feeling alright? , you fell down and hit your head of the sidewalk" Yami asked politely. "Yes I'm fine, I am originally from Italy but I've been travelling the world with a team of expert historical lecturers studying the cultures and histories of ancient times and I was just back from Egypt when…"

"When what?" Yami asked suspiciously, "when I found this beautiful choker in an auction of artifacts in New York, it was a pretty penny but something told me I needed it, that it was calling out to me and when I put it on a young girl started talking to me and the next thing I know I'm here with you." Cat suddenly felt something heavy on her arm, at first she didn't recognise it but a Black and red duel disk with gold outlines was wrapped onto her arm with a deck ready to play.

Yami couldn't help but notice it, being king of games meant he always could see a new challenger or a chance to hone his already perfect duelling skills. "Do you duel?" Yami asked curiously, "Yeah a little bit I took it up while I was travelling and haven't stopped since but I curious about my deck as my old deck was stolen by thieves in Egypt.

"What do you say Yami? How about we have a duel, but on one condition, I want you to invite the duellist with the Blue eyes fetish, Seto Kaiba and have a 3 way duel with me," said Cat smirking darkly,

"Well I would be lying if I said this wasn't interesting. Kaiba's here anyway wanting to challenge me so... let's duel!" Yami said enthusiastically, but little did he notice the choker was starting glow and the mysterious Yami starting to take over…..

End of chapter 2! Hope you liked it guys and thanks for reading, I just thought I should show Yami's thoughts on his first encounter with Cat, keep reading the first duel is in the next chapter and with it the first appearance of Black Cat or Yami Cat as always your review and advice is greatly appreciated ;)


	3. Chapter 3 the battle begins

The Awakening the Millennium Gods

Disclaimer: I own nothing! (Except Cat, Black Cat and the Millennium God Cards call of millennium god magic card and godly polymerisation trap card) BTW, this is set just after the battle city arc before Dartz

Yami + Yami Bakura: Get back here Yugi with our skittles and orange juice!

Yami: for once baka, we agree on something,

Bakura : I am not an idiot take it back!

Yami: Yugi get back here, we won't hurt you, just give us what we want.

Yugi: Never! The last time you had O.J and skittles you sent all of my new games and anything electronic to the shadow realm and then made me bow down to you while you wore a towel toga and crown shouting "I am the almighty nameless pharaoh!, cower in fear of my pointy hair and midriff!"

Bakura: No way this I've got to see! (Steals O.J & skittles of Yugi and gives them to Yami)

Yugi: NOOOOOOOOO!

Yami: that was delicious, YUGI! Where are my dress robes? I demand my crown and toga!

Yugi: But Yami-

Yami: silence SLAVE! And it's PHAROAH to you!

Bakura: R.O.L.M.F.A.O he reminds me of Marik for some reason.

Yugi: Just start the story already!

Me: you got it baby panda! And good luck with Yami try to get him back to my bed with Baka and we'll do the rest.

((Yami mind link))

(Yugi mind link)

Chapter 3: The battle begins and the Gods awaken

As Cat emerged from Yami/ Yugi's bedroom, she is mobbed by eight eccentric strangers asking her all sorts of questions and introductions. There was so much going she couldn't help but shout "Be Quiet!" Everyone was in shock after the outburst, but Cat didn't mind, she was always like that, she liked her space and it can be overwhelming when too much people are asking her a million and one questions. But she apologised and explained that it was a bit overwhelming, so Yami introduced everyone one by one,

the only girl there was a brunette with deep blue eyes that rival her own had already started on a big friendship speech about shouting at people and after ten minutes Cat learned that she was Tea Gardiner, then the blonde with big brown puppy dog eyes was Joey Wheeler who already _tried_ to hit on her as well as the black haired gamer who was fighting over her with the brunette who sounded like barney the dinosaur was Duke Devlin and Tristan Taylor, the white haired innocent fragile looking boy was Ryou Bakura, the elderly man with violet eyes was Solomon Moto Yugi's grandfather and the two brothers, one being a little innocent black haired child and the other was a brunette wearing a white sleeveless jacket and had piercing blue eyes were Mokuba and Seto, the Kaiba brothers.

"Now dat da introductions have been done I heard dat Cat wants to challenge Kaiba and Yami to a duel" Joey announced to everyone, "I've already accepted the challenge, said Yami confidently, "so Kaiba"- "I accept" Kaiba interrupted Yami almost instantly, "it's not every day you get a challenge for a 3 way duel to defeat you Yugi" "yeah sure Kaiba" "(while I kick your ass again Kaiba)" Yami added under his breath. "but let's make this interesting, if I win Kaiba has to take of me financially and Yami just to duel you is an honour but I want you to tell me all you know about my choker, it is a millennium item is it not?, What are we waiting for, **Lets Duel**!" Cat said enthusiastically as she activates her duel disk.

**CAT: 3000**

**YAMI: 3000**

**KAIBA: 3000**

As Cat drew her first cards her necklace emitted a blinding light and disappeared leaving a very different Cat, Her hair lost the small under tones of brown and was midnight black with crimson, blood-red tips at the ends and her eyes lost the innocence that was present before and it was replaced with crimson, blood-red tinges in her irises and the eye of Horus burning brightly on her forehead with a dark smirk that even rivals Yami Bakura's smirks on her mouth.

"Don't worry pharaoh this isn't a shadow game I just wanted to duel with you and introduce myself." "Like yourself my past is lost to me with my memories and name but you can call me Black Cat in honour of my host who has so graciously brought me to you..." Black Cat with a teasing sarcasm again that rivals Yami Bakura.

"My turn! I summon Celtic Guardian and Gazelle the king of mythical beasts in attack mode, and then I use "call of the millennium gods" this card lets me bring out a millennium god for every monster that I have on the field, come on out the millennium gods Isis and Horus!. Their special ability comes into effect which means if the two millennium gods Isis and Horus are on the field the millennium god Osiris is automatically summoned. Beautiful aren't they? I place 1 card face down and end my turn" Black Cat said smugly knowing she was going to wipe out Kaiba first as soon as he finished his turn.

**Isis: 3500**

**Horus: 4000**

**Osiris: 5000**

"((oh my RA! such power from the first turn! Black Cat is a formidable duellist))" Yami thought and the panic in this broke through to Yugi via the mind link. (don't worry pharaoh, this isn't the end look at your hand, you have the three Egyptian god cards, your Dark magician and the magic card to get them all out!, just believe in the heart of the cards Aibou and we'll win, like we always do). Yugi had faith in the pharaoh to prevail over the most difficult and skilled of opponents and today was no exception.

Arrrghhhh! Screamed Kaiba as his blue eyes white dragon attack didn't even leave a scratch on Black Cat's Millennium Gods and as his precious Blue Eyes was destroyed with Horus' special ability "Horus automatically destroys any monster that attacks with less or equal attack points" Black Cat explained triumphantly. "I end my turn" Kaiba said with a wounded ego in tow.

"My move, I play the card obligatory summon to make myself to summon all three Egyptian Gods, Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon and the Winged Dragon of RA!" Yami smirked happily while still keeping his composure.

**Obelisk: 4000**

**Slifer: 5000 (A/N: Yami has 5 cards in his hands)**

**RA: 5500**

"Now attack my gods and wipe out her life points and her so-called gods" commanded Yami.

"Activate trap card! The only trap card can stop the gods, Godly polymerisation!, this fuses the three Egyptian god cards to my own, come forth ultimate millennium hikari light god of RA!" said Black Cat "Now pharaoh and Kaiba, as they say in chess checkmate!, Now attack my light god of RA and wipe out their life points completely!" A blinding light engulfed the two duellists and sent them flying to the ground and with it their life points to 0

**Cat: 3000**

**Kaiba: 0**

**Yami: 0**

The duel was over and with it Black Cat had returned to the choker, Cat suddenly bright eyed and bushy tailed had no idea what happened and asked her two victims "did I win?" (**A/N cue Anime sweat drops and falls**) Yami asked her did she remember anything and she said "no, but I think I'm about to…" and she had slipped into unconsciousness yet again with Yami catching her before she hit the ground….

**End of chapter 3! **That was long but the epic win for Cat will be remembered always but not by Cat herself but by Kaiba's ego which is hospitalised in shock and Yami…

Yami: is that anyway to talk to the GREAT and ALMIGHTY PHAROAH DarkspiritYami?

Me: Yes, Yami now go to bed I'll be in to tell you a bedtime story and give you your bowl of yugioh's,

Yugi: they're YUGIlicious!

Me: Get well soon Kaibas ego we're hoping it will screw the rules with Kaiba again soon xxx

Yami: does this mean I'm not King of Games anymore?

Me: No Cat lets you keep your title as she is Queen of Games now and respects you too much.

Kaiba: Does she leave my money alone?

Me: No you get owned! But she likes you, as a friend Kaiba!

Hair Guy: ATTENTION DUELISTS! MY HAIR IS ASKING YOU TO REVIEW AND GIVE ANY TIPS ON HOW TO IMPROVE THE STORY!


	4. Chapter 4 the Thief's Call

The Awakening of the Millennium Gods

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING not yugioh or any other references I make other than my own REFERNCES! (Cat & Black Cat are MY and so is The Millennium God cards and their magic and trap cards!)

ME: Hey you guys just a heads up Kaiba's ego is in top form again and is making Kaiba look like a twat once again

Kaiba: Silence! Or my coattails of doom will attack!

Me: I'M soooooo scared Kaiba of your terrifying GIMP clothing; I'm quivering in my High Heels of DEATH! (Oozing sarcasm on every word)

Yami: That's nothing compared to the wrath of my Pointy Hair and Leather shadow pants!

Yugi: Stop these fashion wars! Can't we all just get along or at least play a card game :3 (does an epic puppy face manoeuvre)

Yami: Don't look directly into his eyes, so beautiful, no words can describe it should've sent a poet…

Me: Sorry you're stuck with an authoress of the fanfic, stop yugi! If you keep that face on and Kaiba smiles you might die!

(Kaiba smiles)

Me: well there goes my dog's next litter of puppies

Yami: MINDCRUSH!

Me: Why did you do that Yami?

Yami: Kaiba's tyranny over the puppies of the world is over and personally I was getting creeped out from his smile, when you look at it tears a piece of your soul and sends it to the shadow realm with the puppies he's killed souls Let's press on with the story come Kaiba!

Kaiba: Yes almighty nameless pharaoh, who will always be the greatest and sexiest king of them all! That I Seto Kaiba will bow down to and serve as your eternal Bitch!

Me: What did you really do Yami?

Yami: just a mindcrush (and a little rewiring…) (A dark smirk appears on Yami's face)

Me: okay, time to go on to the story **BTW this is an M rated chapter with some SEXY scenes and sort of adult themes with a bit of bad language** **Enjoy!**

Yami: bow down to your great king bitch!

Kaiba: Yes Great Pharaoh Yami,

Chapter 4: Darkness emerges and the thief's call…

As Cat awakened for the second time in the pharaoh's room he was again looking at her with the same fascination and worry as before, she was scared as she was about to fulfil her life's dream of duelling the pharaoh and Kaiba but she blacked out and then just as she regained consciousness she blacked out again riddled with questions she made it known that she was conscious again to him. "What happened Pharaoh? I don't remember anything except for starting up my duel disk and drawing my first few cards." "You were taken over by a mysterious spirit named Black Cat, a Yami like no other I have encountered before, and I believe that you have questions about the millennium items and yes you won the duel," Yami added with a hint of sadness as the king of games pride was wounded.

"Yami that was a friendly duel, I had no intention of taking your title away I would be happy to be second in command as Queen of Games, and I do have some questions but I believe you have some for me. Yes I now know that I am a hikari like Yugi, because I had a connection with the choker from the beginning and I knew about the puzzle and the other millennium items because for some strange reason I have a fascination with these items and….."

"And what?" Yami asked curiously

"You Yami, I did my thesis for college on ancient Egyptian myths and you came up countless times with the puzzle, although no one knows your name…" Cat explain while trying with every fibre of her being to no blush or show embarrassment, for she was in the presence of royalty and needed to act appropriately.

"I'm what people call "gifted" and with this I got an early acceptance to Mayfair Traveling History College on a full scholarship at 15 and am finishing my last year on my master's degree." Cat added

"Did you see what kind of power you have in your deck? Cat, those Millennium Gods are extremely powerful and dangerous, did you use them before?" Yami asked with curiosity and worry swimming in his eyes. "No I didn't even know that such cards existed, but I-" and just like that Cat was engulphed in the light again and Black Cat appeared again, "My pharaoh don't be alarmed I want to give you something,"

"What do you want with such a pure soul like Cat?" Yami asked in his deep commanding pharaoh voice. "Nothing that will harm her, I am like you pharaoh, I just want to know who I am and I think these will help," Black Cat hands Yami 5 duel monster cards, "The three monster cards the Millennium gods Anubis, MA 'at and Set are yours rightfully pharaoh for only you can control them, and the next card is call of the Millennium Gods, this is familiar to you yes? I used my copy in our last duel and the last is Godly polarmirisation in which you can stop even the Egyptian Gods themselves from attack, but use wisely as this card uses life force and as you had seen from my hikari, it shall drain your energy, use it sparingly. Now let my hikari sleep she is in desperate need of rest, I shall tell you all I know soon but all I know right know is that a great evil that has been hiding from you will rise to its prominence Pharaoh and you shall be tested in many ways more than one I sense it.." Black Cat then returned to the choker and Yami did what he was told and let her hikari sleep knowing he will be coming back to the young woman again, but he had the strangest attraction to her, like there was a force bringing them together but he shook his head just thinking he will watch over her to help her find her way home..

_**(A/N this writing when not in bold is a dream sequence)**_

_Cat looked around this mysterious room made a beautiful white marble stone tablets, she lying on a royal blue double bed with a rather large balcony just across from the bed. The heat was emanating from the outside and she as had walked out onto the balcony she noticed a number of things, there was a beautiful violet night sky with streaks of red that somehow reminded her of blood splattered or red paint thrown on a canvas of violet, with small dazzling stars that illuminated this canvas like her favourite painting Starry Night by Vincent Van Gogh, but then she looked down and seen nothing but desert and faraway in the distance Pyramids! "Where the hell am I now, Egypt?" Cat thought to herself and then she went over to the full length mirror inside the room, she was wearing a deep purple dancers dress with red and gold outlines and the eye of Horus was sewn in gold at the hip, she recognised her choker on her neck and to top off the outfit a small purple veil had been on her face to cover her nose and mouth only revealing her blue-purple eyes the she noticed her hair, it was longer, darker, her brown under tones had disappeared and was replaced with a midnight black and had gained crimson blood coloured ends. "Wow I wonder how much work and money to keep this? I kinda like it." Cat thought to herself, just then someone had entered the room..._

"_Who's there?" She said in a somewhat unusual voice, it sounded similar to her own but darker and commanding voice. "Don't worry it's only me," Yami had emerged from the shadows but he looked different, he was tanned more muscular and he was adorned with jewels and a crown in his signature hairstyle. "My Pharaoh, I'm so sorry, you startled me." Cat said but these were not her own words , as if someone was literally putting the words into her mouth and she had no control of it, "How many times did I told you, don't call me Pharaoh, call me-" she couldn't tell what Yami said next but she nodded "my love," Yami finished as he brought her closer and gently yet passionately kissed her, she wanted to pull back as she didn't like surprises but she could do nothing but melt into the velvet silky haze, but yet she felt safe and more secure than she has felt all her life, and as the king caressed her and then took her on to the bed and in turn taking her innocence as he gives her the biggest joy in her life and as she rests on his chest listening to his heartbeats, she felt complete and she nearly gives into this haze, Yami hears something and runs into the closet, taking his dark cloak, tunic and sandals, whispering "if that is Mana, or Siamoun tell them to come in the know about us but if it's anyone else tell them I am seeing Teana in Cairo and dismiss them while I sneak out, until next time my shadow dancer," and like that her pharaoh was gone. "Come in" and as Siamoun entered a sigh of relief left her lips, "oh, sorry miss-" again a word had been lost to Cat's ears, "he was just here, but the official story is that he is in Cairo with Teana." "Siamoun, do you think he will ever finally admit to her that he is promised to the head of shadow dancers in marriage by tradition? I feel terrible for lying to her." Cat asked again her word voice lost to her. "I hope so my dear, as the holder of the millennium choker you and the pharaoh are to be married, but this has to be a secret as the ritual dictates your powers will be unpredictable until you find your KA is found within yourself and also that the thief king believes you when you seduce him" said Siamoun as he left, adding under his breath " and as foretold, the fall of the thief king will come with a price and when the time comes the royal couple shall be revealed to their people"_

_Cat lay in the bed when she heard a strange noise and as she looked up she had seen him..._

_The young tanned man with white hair, chocolate eyes, and a scar upon his right eye. He was wearing a blood-red coat and small white kilt and a sadistic smirk on his face, as he approached her "How was today? Does the Pharaoh still think you are his beautiful desert rose that he can never be with?, he cannot be with you, a lowly court dancer because of his ridiculous rules but, when I am Pharaoh you shall be my most powerful and virtuous queen and that fool will be serve us before we take his blood for my future people"_

"_Yes my love, but I must rest, could you please kiss me to sustain me before I feel sick, as the Pharaoh had kissed before he left me and I need something to remind me of my true love" Cat said although they were not her words she felt the bitterness but somehow love for the man, "Yes my queen, say my name," "Bakura"… _

**End of Chapter 4!** Phew! That was long but so much needed to be told about Black Cat and I do admit I'm terrible at describing the sex scene so as usual any advice is appreciated

Yami: so wait, Black Cat and I are engaged to be married and she is sort of my mistress as well as Bakura's?

Me: yeah but as the story goes on you'll find out the significance later on…

Kaiba: hey, what's going on why am I wearing a "Yami's #1 Bitch" t-shirt and leather pants?

Yami: I have no idea! (The dark grin appears on Yami's face)

Kaiba: WTF? Why is there a tattoo on my hand that says "I believe in the Heart of the Cards"?

Me: There is another tattoo on your neck! Does that say "Blues Eyes lover forever" with you making out with one on it?

Kaiba: Yeah, but I got that done the day after the battle city tournament was over on a night out with Bakura...

: Black Cat is a whore!

Me: quiet down fluffy kitty! She is not a whore, and why are you here anyway?

: I'm here to give the Pharaoh something (Hands Yami a brown bag)

Me: Yami! No drinking on this Fanfic!

Yami: It's not what you think DarkspiritYami! (Takes out skittles and redbull)

Me & Yugi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

: this is for getting Black Cat to cheat on me

Yami: I hereby decree that Kaiba is my eternal Bitch and all of you are my SLAVES! Yugi! Get my toga and crown and DarkspiritYami! Get to my bed NOW!

Me: Yes sir!

Yugi: can anyone say threesome?

Yami: SLIENCE SLAVE! DarkspiritYami is mine!

(Yami suddenly crashes and everyone runs away except me)

Me: it's pranking time! ;) (An evil smirk appears on DarkspiritYami face)

Yami: zzzzzzz…remember to review…I command it….. Or feel the wrath of my leather shadow pants….zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz 


	5. Chapter 5 Questions to be answered

The Awakening of the Millennium Gods

Disclaimer: I own **nothing! Except (Cat, Black Cat, the Millennium god trap spell and monster cards the shadow dancers and my own REFERENCES!) Rated T for this chapter for language and the likes**

Yami: What happened? Why am I in a toga and cardboard crown with a tattoo that says "Do not feed especially sugar" on my arse?

Everyone except Y. Bakura: it's a warning for everyone!

Tristan: WHAZ up party people Tristan Taylor is here to party bitches! (Hands Yami a large brown bag) with my voice, I'm first on karaoke!

Me: What did you give him Tristan?

Tristan: I gave him his "dry cleaning" (at the mention of dry cleaning Yami disappeared upstairs)

Me: Yami! Get down here! NOW!

Yami: What it's just my leather pants and new tank top! (Dark smirk appears on Yami's face)

Me: Yami? (Takes me upstairs and seals the room with shadow magic and puts up a sign saying do not disturb)

Yugi: ok while our authoress figures out what's going on with Yami lets party!-I mean carry on to the story

Chapter 5: Questions to be Answered and Revelations…

Cat woke up in a hot sweat, again with Yami watching over her, with both worry and deep concern she wondered did he watch her really sleep every time and was that dream real?. "What is the problem Cat? you have questions do you?" Yami said with a hint of curiosity that had been shadowing his eyes. "Yes Yami, I don't know if you would know about this but what is a shadow dancer?, I had a dream that I was one of these dancers and I had the choker on and I was different, I was living in Egypt, with you and you were different as well, you look more like the other self, your past self the one I had seen in my books and papyrus" Cat said with an eagerness but fear for this to be true..

"Firstly I do know a shadow dancer is they were powerful assassins who were skilled in weaponry and shadow magic and were trained in stealth as well. They were used for special missions and acted as special guardians to the Pharaoh, tradition dictates that the Pharaoh would marry the head of these Shadow Dancers-" Yami stopped suddenly when he noticed something, "The shadows! They're seeping in, run Cat!" Yami took her hand but just pulled her out of the room and prompted her to get out and as she looked out it was around midnight with a cloudless sky and with her heart in her mouth she leapt out the window of Kame game shop as the door had been engulfed in the shadows….

As Cat was running down now darkened Domino city she thought only of Yami, Yugi and Solomon, being trapped by those shadows in the game shop and forced to play those dreaded shadow games, a dreadful torture, more of a torture where their very souls would be on the line. She turned around the corner then through several dark alleys and kept running until her lungs finally said enough and she stopped, she was only a few blocks away from the Kaiba Corp tower when he appeared right in front of her….

"Ryou? Is that you?" Cat asked sheepishly knowing there was something was up, "Yes," said Ryou "Come here, you look like you've been through hell, what happened?" "I woke up in Yami's house and we were just talking when the shadows seeped into the room and nearly trapped the two of us in the game shop but Yami practically pushed me out the door before it trapped him and I was running to Kaiba or anyone that could help me save Yami." Cat said but at this point she was in nearly in hysterics, "Don't worry I will call Joey and the rest to help get Yami and Yugi out, but at the meantime I think you should come back to my apartment and we'll get everyone to come over and we can make a plan to save them and you have been through enough tonight at least stay for tonight and that will be one worry off your mind" Said Ryou trying to comfort her with his gentile breathing while they held each other close for that moment until turning around and holding her hand, leading her to the apartment and as Cat walked with him so mixed up and confused, she lost herself in her thoughts and was so lost that she didn't notice the Millennium Ring glowing ominously as the second Bakura was emerging…..

**End of chapter 5! **That chapter was really filler but it gave you some idea of the shadow dancers and brings Bakura to Cat…

Me: OMG Yami!

Yami: let's go my new mind slave- I mean friend,

Yugi: what did you do now Yami?

Yami: oh nothing, I just gave her my special tea,

Tea: I love you too Yami

Yami: Not you go back into the trash Tea; I gave her my special Herbal Tea

Tea: You are the trash!

Yami: so's your mother! Oh, good comeback Tea! (Oozing with sarcasm)

Yugi: oh Yami didn't you learn from the last time, the last girl you gave that tea to never stopped following you and feel in obsessive love with you for 3 weeks…

Yami: that was a great Christmas

Me: what do you wish me to do great Yami?

Yami: just remind the people to read and review this story

Me: Read & Review please and as always advice is appreciated (effects of tea has worn off) what going on?


	6. Chapter 6 The Thief's Appearence

The Awakening of the Millennium Gods

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! (Except Cat, Black Cat, the Millennium God magic, trap and monster cards, the shadow dancers and my own References! **

Me: that was great weed- I mean "Herbal Tea" Yami

Yami: I smoke- I mean drink it every night to unwind and help me relax, The FATE OF THE WORLD DEPENDS ON MY FLOW!

: Your flow is no concern to me! (so the pharaoh power comes from his pot- of tea) (A dark smirk spreads on Y. Bakura's face) Pharaoh where could I sample this "Herbal Tea"?

Yami: out of my Arse Baka! No way are you upsetting the balance of the universe acquiring it besides you take crack-ers, yes crackers

Me: by the way Baka in Japanese means idiot or tit for the Irish people who could be reading this fanfic

Yugi: Can I have some tea Yami?

: (gives Yugi his crackers) put that in your tea it's sugar!

Me & Yami: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Me: Yugi on that sugar is worse than Yami on skittles and Redbull!

Yami: What happens when I have that I never remember after finish the two of them….

Me; trust me it's not pretty,

Yugi: (Drinks Tea with the "sugar") That was refreshing! (Dark smirk appearers on Yugi's face) Now come Bakura, kidnap the authoress and let us rule the world! !

: Yes sir (grabs DarkspiritYami) come my dear!

Me: Save me Yami!

Yami: Let me finish my tea first and get your REAL story started, THE FATE OF THE WORLD DEPENDS ON IT!

Me: K** Rated M** for violence and all that fun stuff!

Chapter6: The Thief's Appearance…

Yami Bakura's POV

Putting on this kind thoughtful impersonation of Ryou is a pain in the ass but if it get me closer to her it is worth all of this sickening kindness, this girl is just like her, the lost dancer who stole my heart all those years ago, her hair is lighter and shorter but her eyes are just like hers, they haunt me in my dreams and memories and that choker- wait a minute that is the lost millennium item that grants more power than the seven others combined! I must get her alone to see if my suspitions are correct…

She asks me the most ridiculous questions about the pharaoh, he is alright unharmed, just distracted by shadows until I get her back to the apartment, she knows of the legends of the millennium items and the tales of the pharaoh I must be careful just in case she figures out who I really am…

This "Cat" person seem like someone I could use to my own advantage, fortunately I have the millennium Rod in my possession, I just need to take over her mind and- WHAT? The dancer! She lives and shares the mind with her I- I must find a way to draw her out, maybe she is like that annoying pharaoh, who comes out when his hikari is in danger and will surface when "Cat" is in danger. I must test this theory…..

Normal POV

As Cat walked with "Ryou" she couldn't help but feel uneasy as if this moment in time was as they said "the calm before strom , this foreboding feeling should've been enough warning for her to leave as these feelings had saved her countless times from the dangers of the world, but she chose to ignore it in favour of "Ryou's " warm embrace, she felt like she belonged there and strangely accepted this and willingly let him lead her to the only place that was never safe for her, his place….

As they entered Bakura suggested while in his Ryou disguise that she should go and take a shower to relax and he will have something prepared for her later when she came out. "(She has no clue what I have in store for her, we will be reunited again soon my beautiful queen and both your shadow powers and you will be mine)" thought Bakura as he finshed the final preparations on his trap…

Black Cat's POV

I have felt this disturbance inside Cat's soul room and went in to investagate, impossible!, that man, that terrifying, dangerous, sadistic, enimagmic , passionate beautiful man from all those years ago, how is this possible? I must let Cat go until the time is right for me to take over, I fear she would if not already in grave danger.

He was trying to penetrate her innocent mind and turn her into his puppet with the Millennium Rod, I must wait in shadows for her call, it is my duty….

Normal POV

As Cat emerged from the bathroom, an unusual tension and intensity filled the air. "(But this silly feeling was a waste of energy, this is Ryou!)" Cat thought as she entered the kitchen "Ryou" had made dinner and said the "dessert would be a great surprise". Cat looked at "Ryou" Bakura and noticed his ring starting to glow and nearly instinctively she activated her duel disk, ready for the battle ahead….

**End of chapter 6** another filler unfortunately but an epic battle between Cat and will be next chapter. BTW I am showing the POVs to show the characters own thoughts about different aspects of the story...

Me: Now! Grab him Yami!

Yami: got him! (Grabs Yugi as he charges with a knife)

: Aaaawwww! I like knives!

Yami: You are now both defeated and I now banish you both will go to milkshake prison A.K.A Rehab!

Yugi & : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(An orderly drags both boys to a nice white van)

Yami: that'll teach them to mess with ME!

Me: And the authoress!

Yami: Yes of great and mighty DarkspiritYami! (Sarcasm oozing out of every word)

Me: You wouldn't want Kaiba to know about why he got the hand tattoo do you? Or the secret pictures I have of you with your "Herbal Tea"

Yami: Don't you dare!

Me: oh Kaiba!

Yami: fine you win, what do you want DarkspiritYami?

Me: Just read the last disclaimer

Yami: please R&R please and again any advice will be taken and appreciated


	7. Chapter 7: Yami No Game Cat VS Bakura

The Awakening of the Millennium Gods

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Except (Cat, Black Cat, the millennium god trap, spell and monster cards and all my own REFERENCES!) Rated M

Me: Now that Yugi is back from rehab we can all go back to normal

Yami: Party time!

(Entire YGO cast enters with kegs and food)

Yugi: Thanks you guys, this is the best welcome home party I've ever had!

Yami: You're welcome Yugi! (Whispers to DarkspiritYami): "this is really a random party I've put together at last minute for fun and to set Tea up with Marik"

Tea: Marik has a rod in his pocket! (Takes out the Millennium Rod and uses it) Now go to the bedroom Marik do as the rod commands!

Marik: Yes Mistress (follows Tea to Yami's bedroom)

Tea: Get in here short stuff! (Grabs Yugi and drags him into Yami's bedroom)

Yugi: Yay Threesome!

Tea: give me some of your Obelisk

Yugi: (closes the door)

Me: okkkkaaay! Time to get on the real story

Chapter 7: Yami no Game! Cat v Bakura

Bakura emerged from his disguise and activated his duel disk, the room distorted and transformed into an arena where Cat & Bakura stood in the centre, both chained to two circles that quickly rose up and changed into pedestals and carrying them to new heights "**Let's Duel**!" they said simultaneously as they both knew what would happen if they lost. Cat drew her first cards but as she looked at she felt something as if she had been flung out of her body as the choker blazed and conveyed a striking light….

**Bakura: 3000**

**Black Cat: 3000**

Black Cat appeared, but this time Cat had finally seen her, "(the girl from my room and my dreams,)" "((Don't worry Cat, I am Black Cat, an ancient spirit that was awakened when the chosen holder of the choker was found, which is you Cat, I am speaking to you through the mind link right now so the thief king shall not know what we are talking about , I don't remember much but I do remember him, he was a man who sought vengeance on the pharaoh for killing his family but there was a tenderness to him, I loved him, once but I had a choice at the end and I did what I felt was right, although it crushed him.))"

"Are going start the duel or not, I'm waiting" declared Bakura with every word exuding sarcasm "You know what they say Ladies first" he added, "So Thief King Bakura, have you gone yet?" Black Cat retorted quickly and bitterly "how's the last 3000 years been?", "is that your idea of a joke?" Bakura asked defencivly, "Oh quit you're bitching and lets duel!" Black Cat answered with contempt…

"I summon Celtic guardian and summon skull, then I put two cards face down and end my turn" Black Cat said confidently as Bakura looked at her, seeing the smile that made his black heart ignite with a passion that made him want to take her now, but he knew he had to lose to gain her trust as "Ryou" again like he had done before with the pharaoh and his pathetic little "friends" in Duellist Kingdom. "I summon the headless knight and now I sacrifice my knight to summon Dark Necrofear , now Dark Necrofear attack her Celtic guardian-" "activate trap!, negate attack" Black Cat announced "now my guardian is safe" "Fine! I put two cards face down and I end my turn" Bakura said bitterly with a pout that rivals a five year old girl being told she can't have a sweet.

"My turn!" I play "call of the Millennium Gods" which allows me to bring out the Millennium Gods Horus and Isis and with their special ability I can bring out Osiris! , Now attack his Dark Necrofear with Godly wrath Isis and I play Godly polymerisation to fuse Horus and Osiris to create Father of MA'AT! Attack Father and destroy his life points and in turn send him right back to hell!"

**Isis: 3500**

**Father of MA'AT: 10,000**

**Black Cat: 3000**

**Bakura: 0**

"Goodbye for now my love, I will come back for you, (sooner than you think)" Bakura added before his pedestal collapsed causing him to fall into the deep abyss…

**End of chapter 7! **The time has come for Cat and Black Cat to meet and the first fight between Black Cat and Bakura and I think we should check on Yami and the gang….

Yami: That was some party! Thank MA 'at that I got Marik and Tea together, I even got Yugi laid, that's another job off my list

YAMI'S TO DO LIST:

Make KAIBA MY Bitch for a day(done)

Get Yugi LAID!(Done)

Set up Tea and Marik (Done)

Pick up next bag of "Herbal Tea" (Tristan's on it)

Get DarkspiritYami in my bed (in progress)

Win against Kaiba AGAIN! (Done & Done)

Me (reading list): Yami when did you beat Kaiba again?

Yami: Last night when we were strip duelling, I won but ultimately the Kaiba Fan girls won

Yugi: what happened? OMG I got laid! In a threesome with Tea! Who's the other chick?

Marik: How dare you call me a girl! That remark gives me effeminate fury of the Egyptian kind!

(Y. Marik emerges) everyone: OH HOLY SHIT! RUN!

: WAKA WAKA Where my bitches at? And Tea where's Tea?

Tea: Eeeeeep Take DarkspiritYami!

: how about both? (Takes Tea and DarkspiritYami) remember to read & review or you will lose you're precious Authoress and Tea

Me: to hell with Tea! Save Me!

Everyone else: threesome!


	8. Chapter 8 The Battle of the Shadows

Chapter 8: the battle of the shadows

Yami's POV

"Yugi! YUGI!" where is he? I can't find him anywhere; there is nothing but shadows…

"Pharaoh!" I heard Yugi scream in the distance. I need to find Aibou! I found him! He is badly injured and I am only in my soul form I cannot touch him… "Welcome Pharaoh!" I turned around to find Bakura standing behind me, naturally I backed away from him and I can't let him get to me, or it will cause more harm than good for Yugi, "What's wrong Pharaoh? Cat got your tongue? Or should I say Black Cat? , Yes Pharaoh I have met this Black Cat and her Hikari, they seem interesting especially Black Cat, or should I say the dancer, I am aware she is like you Pharaoh, without a name, but I do remember her, she was a lowly court dancer who caught you affections and then you sacrificed her to that cursed choker for power with that ridiculous puzzle of yours! Now I will do her the favour to of getting rid of you, let's duel!"

He's lying! I would never sacrifice anyone for power, not even if the world depended on it, I will admit I feel like I know the girl from before but, I cannot remember where, I wonder if she is a Shadow Dancer or not I must get out of here for Yugi and Cat's sakes, the two girls could play a vital part of who I am, I must not fail, THE FATE OF THE WORLD DEPENDS ON IT!

Normal POV

As Bakura and Yami activated their duel disks, they could sense the intensity in the air; both men knew that the price of this Yami No Game was not only his soul but their hikari and their fates as well…

**LETS DUEL! **They said simultaneously as the game began,

**YAMI NO GAME!**

Pharaoh , this Yami no Game is different, every time you lose life points, your life force is drained and when it hits zero, you will become a soulless husk and will become a puppet for the other…

"My Move!" Yami announced confidently, I summon obnoxious Celtic Guardian and Dark magician, Big Shield gardna and I play "Call of the Millennium Gods come on out Millennium Gods Anubis, set and MA 'at! And place 1 card face down and end my turn." Bakura drew his first cards and smirked mischievously "I play Obligatory summon to force you to summon you Egyptian Gods and then change of heart to turn your gods against you, now! Attack! And prepare yourself Pharaoh! To lose your life points and your soul" "Activate trap card!", "Godly polarmirisation" "Why so scared Bakura? meet ultimate Millennium Yami god Set of darkness!" said Yami with the arrogant swagger he inherited with his duelling persona as "King of Games". "Now Attack! And end Bakura's twisted Yami No Game!" ….

Yami Bakura's POV 

I knew it! The Pharaoh has those damned cards! She has awakened the powers of the Millennium Gods, it is only a matter of time now until I am defeated but the Pharaoh shall be weakened and my real plan can come into play, thank you Ryou for your noble sacrifice…

I have created this illusion of myself and but unbeknownst to the Pharaoh, it is really Ryou who is playing the game with both him and Cat, I have split his soul into two halves under the influence of the ring, although I have slightly attached to his light I am now able to rid myself of him forever and in turn weaken the Pharaoh to become my puppet….

Yami's POV

I have won the battle for now, Bakura's soul is a very persistent one but this time I feel that I have finally purged his darkness from Ryou's innocent soul, The shadow realm fades and with it the last of Aibou's energy in his body as well as my own life force, I must rest, knowing that this feels just like the beginning….

Normal POV

As the shadows fades and the room has restored to normal, Yami collapses with exhaustion with the price of his energy paid and seeing Bakura's body lying face down and disappearing he lets his guard down and gives into the seductive sensation of rest, unaware that the pawns of Bakura's game have placed down and ready to play...

Bakura returned as pharaoh was resting, he was still on the ground where he had left him after their "game" as he looked down at contempt to the "Game King" he said "Now the Pharaoh shall become the slave!" and he pulls out the Millennium Rod from behind his back, ready to penetrate is mind make him his doll,

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! PHAROAH! Wake up!" Yugi screamed through his mind link as Yami didn't even stir, his mind blank and with it no idea of Bakura's mind tricks…

Yami woke up, looked at Bakura, and then in turn kneeled, "what do you desire great pharaoh?"

"Go to the girl named Cat and bring her to me, We must prepare ourselves, she is an enemy, but no harm must be done to her, She is mine!" commanded Bakura "(I shall make this control a subconscious controlling of his mind and must be believed to be himself, it will make the pain she will feel that more believable and enjoyable)" "Good now I shall leave for now, but while I am

present you call me Ryou in her presence until I say is that clear?"

"Yes great pharaoh" Yami replied obediently and with Bakura's leave Yami feel to the ground his mind lost to the shadows…..

**End of Chapter 8**: This chapter took a little longer than expected but I'm happy on how it's played out, I wonder what Bakura's got in store for both Cat and Yami….

Yami: probably something to do with knives,

: I like knives

Me: Yami, what happened to Kaiba?

Yami: I showed him my big furry balls!

Kaiba: so many kuribohs! (sucks thumb and cries while in fetal position)

Me: Yami, what else did you do?

Yami: I told him how I really feel about the Blue Eyes White Dragon and stole all of his Blues Eyes merchaindise to see how he would survive without it…

Kaiba: Mommy I want my Blue Eyes!

Yami: You're adopted by and old man Kaiba, you have no mother!

Yugi: Can I say something?

Me & Yami: Slience SMALL PERSON! We're having a BIG person conversation

Me: Hey Yami, guess what my exams are over! You know what that means…

Yugi: Threesome?

Yami: No you're not helpful,

Yugi: But what about when we defeated Peggasus?

Yami: NEVER HELPFUL!

Me: GIRLS! GIRLS! You're both PRETTY!

Yami: I AM NOT A GIRL! But Yugi looks like one! Just look at his eyes!

Yugi: So…. Yami's a tranny?

Yami: That's it! Yugi! (uses shadow magic to turn Yugi into a girl)

Me: wow there's not much of a difference, sorry Yugi but Yami wins on this argument

Yami: OH! YEAH! Party time!

Me: yay!

Yugi: (In a slightly higher pitch) Remember to Read and Review so Yami will turn me back into a boy….

Ryou: Hi everyone! This my first time on the A/N! woohoo! Hey Yami who's your friend?

Yami: This is Yuki…

Yugi/Yuki: Hey my names-

Yami; whispering (I will spank the hell out of you if you don't stay silent)

Yugi/Yuki: Is that a threat or a promise?

Yami: She's single… (Yes)


	9. Chapter 9 Light and Darkness meets

The Awakening of The Millennium gods

Disclaimer: **I OWN NOTHING!** (EXCEPT my OCS, The Millennium God monster, spell and trap cards and MY OWN REFERENCES!)

Yami: So Bakura How was your date with Yuki?

Ryou: It was smashing! I felt like I knew her for a really long time, we were made for each other…

Yami: Bakura, are you GAY?

Ryou: I'M NOT GAY I'M BRITISH!

Yami: Oh, really? (As Yugi/Yuki walks in Yami uses his shadow powers to change "her" back)

Yugi: YAY I'm me again! Oh shit HI Ryou…. (Cue AKWARD HUMPING STARFISHES)

Yami & me: Bakura's gay!

Ryou: I think I'm going to be sick!

Yugi: Yami put me up to it he said that if I didn't that he would send me and all of my friends to the shadow realm with Hyper Yami's

Yami: Silence midget!

Yugi: But Yami-

Yami: SLIENCE!

Me: LADIES! Back to your corners! And YAMI MY BED NOW!

( emerges)

: What in the HELL did you do to my HIKARI?

Yami: I don't know what you're talking about! (Dark grin appears)

: (Hands Yugi a small paper bag) Enjoy yourself Yugi! (A sinister grin appears) (Have fun you ungrateful wankers! Mwahahahahahaha!)

Yami: what did you do?

: I gave Yugi some sugar….

Everyone: OH! CRAP! RUNNNN!

(Everyone runs away other than me and Yami)

(Yugi has some "sugar")

Yugi: ooh DarkspiritYami…..

Me: eeeepppp!

Yugi: Let's get the plot started… (A mischievous smile appears)

((Black Cat mind link))

(Cat mind link)

Chapter 9: Light and darkness meets…

As Cat looked around at the shadows surrounding her fading, she had seen the girl, still outside her body, she was lost of both her thoughts and words, and "(how could this be possible? Traveling to this strange world and this girl, this mysterious dangerous girl, I need to talk to her)". "((I know you have many questions but let me talk to you in your soul room, you are safe, Bakura's inner darkness is gone only Ryou remains))" Black Cat replied "((Let your body rest it shall need it for the battle ahead))" and on those words the two souls retreated to Cats soul room…

Cats soul room shows her life, The artefacts from her travels, her dreams of meeting the mysterious pharaoh, the papyrus from her research and a table with duel monster card and her pictures of her friends and her loved ones , in particular her best friend Vicky Ishtar, her cousin Anne and her adoptive mother Katy Cook, there is also a large frame with a picture of Cat as a baby with three shaded figures, a woman, a man and another baby, their looks shrouded in darkness only the monogrammed B. is seen on the children's blankets, Cat room had a shadow over it for a long time, not knowing her family or what her last name was, it had manifested in her soul, never knowing who she truly was, there was two doors in the room one leading out to Black Cat's soul room and another, was locked with a picture of a young girl with blue purple eyes and ebony hair with brown under tones looking at something with confusion and awe, the key lost for many years…

"Cat I am the darkness to your light, your Yin to my Yang we are one and yet we are separate, I cannot tell you much but since I have been reawakened by you I have started to remember things, these memories I feel, have somehow come through to your dreams and in turn I think while you are asleep you are experiencing parts of my old life and with every memory that comes, you shall experience it, thanks to you, I know how I am related to the pharaoh and where my duties lie and who the two men I haven't stopped thinking about for 3000 years are, thank you but I sense this isn't over yet, I shall need your help Cat but I feel that the mystery of both my name and yours are connected, and we need to work together to solve it" Black Cat had explained this with tears close to her eyes, the tears were of both sadness and gratitude for Cat, knowing that she has her own burdens for her identity and life and knowing that Cat is the only person who can truly help her, as keeper of the choker Cat is bound to serve Black Cat as her host until she truly finds out who she is and why she is here, no matter how long it takes….

"I understand your worries Black Cat, but I will help you find yourself, but I think the Pharaoh could be a great help for us, he is your husband-to-be after all, and why don't we help him and Yugi? They know how we're feeling and could guide us with dealing with different aspects of this journey. Even if we have to go to Egypt itself to find the answers, I'm with you until the last steps are taken and you have your memories back," "I promise", said Cat as she led Black Cat out of her room…

Cat woke up after the talk feeling refreshed she looked onto an unconscious Ryou Bakura who seemed to stirring "(is he safe? from Bakura I mean?)" Cat asked curiously "((Yes as far as I can sense there is no trace of Yami Bakura left within him but the ring however, could be a problem, Let's get out of here and see if the Pharaoh and Yugi are alright I sense a disturbance, like someone screaming and then was silenced…)) and with that last thought Cat dashed out of the apartment into a silent street and meeting the dawn that was now breaking….

**End of chapter 9 **Well it wasn't the most exciting but Cat and Black Cat have finally meet and know about each other I wonder what lies in Cat's secret door of her soul room…

Yami: Bet ya its porn-

Me: Like hell it is! That's Yugi's sock drawer! (Brings out a copy of DuelMasters: Dark Magician Girl edition)

Yugi: Give it back! It's for new tips on how to use the Dark Magician Girl's special abilities

Me & Yami: Sure it is!

(Tea walks in)

Tea: Hey guys what do you have there?

Yugi: Oh nothing (TRIES to snatch magazine from Yami but Yami hands it to me and I give it to Tea)

Yami: Epic Failure!

Me: here you go Tea, it's YUGI'S (an evil grin appears)

Tea: Okay YUGI! WTF man! Do you like this?

Yugi: No! Yami gave it to me he wanted me to read up on it!

Yami: eeeeemmmmmm YUGI'S PORN! (Runs off suddenly)

Me: Not mine! (Runs off after Yami)

Yugi: okay Tea! Do you like the Dark Magician Girl? I think you should cosplay her at the next Anime Convention; you would be awesome at it!

Tea: Ok! **Please Read and Review** to find out more of Yugi's messed up fetishes

Yugi: Mine's not messed up look at Kaiba! He wants to marry the Blue Eyes for crying out loud!


	10. Chapter 10 Finding Yami

The Awakening of the Millennium Gods

Disclaimer: **I OWN NOTHING!(**Except Cat, Black Cat, the Millennium God spell, trap, monster cards and MY OWN REFERENCES!**)**

Me:

Yami: What's wrong DarkspiritYami?

Me: 2 things, 1. I'm going away on holiday for a few days and won't be able to post up any new chapters until at least Friday and 2. Little Kuriboh/CardgamesFTW has been blocked from you tube again!

Yami: OMM! (OH MY MA 'at!) I loved that guy!

Yugi: Ha Ha! You love guys!

Yami: Do you have a problem with that? (Homophobe)

Yugi: what was that?

Me: please you guys stop this or I'll get Yami Marik in here to attack with lion hair and unlimited supply of Humping Starfishes

Yami & Yugi: Not the HUMPING STARFISHES! HAVE MERCY! (Just as DarkspiritYami is about to shout Yami kisses her and Yugi does another epic puppy eyes manoeuvre chibi: 3

Me: Kaiba!(Muffled by Yami's seductive kisses) let's carry on with the plot…

Chapter 10: Finding Yami…

As Cat ran swiftly to Kame game shop, she wanted to scream out to see if Yami could hear her, she never wanted anyone to get hurt in general let alone because of her, she reached the game shop and prepared herself, although the game shop looked normal, her instincts told her to stay on her toes, the shadows worked in unexpected and strange ways, "Ok 1…2….3…." Cat counted as she bust in the door, shocked at what she saw next…

She found Yami, working on new strategies for his new additions to his deck, "Hello Cat, how are you?" Yami asked innocently as if he had no recollection of the last 24 hours as the Yami No Game was long and Cat had spent hours at Bakura's afterwards. "Yami are you ok? do you not remember what happened the last 24 hours? The shadows came in to attack me but you helped me escape before…" Cat stopped herself knowing the shadows could have blocked his memory "I escaped" Yami said with a sinister snipe in his words, "I fine by the way but Yugi isn't!, I couldn't protect my Aibou, he is resting in his soul room for now, but please Cat, I think I know who attacked us with the shadows it was-" " Bakura?" Cat interrupted as Yami was emphasising the dramatic stance of his statement "sorry" Cat said sheepishly "Ryou is safe, after we defeated him Bakura was sent to the shadow realm, forever through his own Yami No Game", just as Cat finished her sentence the phone rang and Yami immediately answered it "It's time bring her to me but make her think you are meeting "Ryou" to get help on resources on the "dancer" she wants this more than anything meet me at the museum in half an hour…." The phone went dead and with it the plan was set in place…

"That was Ryou, he has found something that could help Black Cat, he said he got his dad to close the museum and wants to meet us in half an hour, are you interested in going? Yami said happily "Of course, this could truly help Black Cat to find out that she is and how could I refuse after Ryou going through such an effort to help me… Let's Go!" Cat replied enthusiastically, completely unaware of what was in store for her….

End of chapter 10! Sorry guys another filler, just building the tension up for this one, promise there will be more in the next chapter after I come back from holiday, Saturday night at the latest pinkie swear or let shining Mokubas strike me down

Yami: Run its falling mokubas ahhhhhh

Yugi: Damn you DarkspiritYami!

Me: Don't take the authoress' name in vain silence SMALL PERSON! Yami! Read the last disclaimer!

Yami: (Someone's on her period) Please Read and Review it might cheer up DarkspiritYami! (And put an end to her mild reign of terror also Save CARDGAMESFTW!)

Me: what did you say Yami?

Yami: Oh nothing (Runs off to a far random desert)

Me: where did he go?


	11. Chapter 11 A Familar Face

Chapter 11: A Familiar Face…

Vicky's POV

It's been a week since Cat disappeared, that night was so strange, I was downstairs in Cats apartment when she gone, out of thin air. My best friend since middle school, she never would leave me without telling me, she's always traveling but this is different, that night we called the police and they said they would do their best but there has been no luck so far, I've been so worried I've even wanted to cancel my trip to Japan but everyone said it would be good for me, and my cousins recommended Domino city as stop before Tokyo, my plane leaves tomorrow and my cousins Mari and Ishizou are going to Domino to see some old friends I can't wait to meet my cousins we've kept in touch with letters but because they were bound by tradition or something they couldn't leave until now and they wanted to meet me there I hope they're as nice as they're letters are they put a great smile on my face but even those letters can't replace Cat…

I've just landed in Domino and I can't believe it! That's - Cat! Walking with someone I know only as the Pharaoh that Cat has been obsessing about since I met her, I must talk to my cousin Mari, and he would have some answers… 

Normal POV

As Vicky walked with her cousins, an infinite amount of questions rushed through her mind they clouded her vision, her best friend was in Japan all along and never told her, it could be her but she wasn't sure if it was truly her but before she could ever ask her cousin, the blonde younger cousin took her to the Domino city Museum where they followed a the young couple there where the couple met a certain Ryou Bakura…

End of Chapter 11! Sorry Guys filler but I am building up to something big for the next few chapters so hang in there

Yami: That was a great party! (Emerges with only a towel and his "crown") I am the KING of Strip Duelling!

Me: You King of many things Yami even if you want to admit it or not…

Yami: I always knew Kaiba was compensating for something…

Kaiba: WHAT WAS THAT YUGI?

(Yusei appears randomly)

Yusei: hello, I came to this city to…

Yami: to what?

Yusei: To PARTY! I heard your parties are incredible and everyone get laid!

Me: And you are?

Yusei: Yusei Fudo

Me: Come with me… (A dark grin appears on DarkspiritYami's face and seals the door with shadow magic with Yami in tow)

Kaiba: Please Read and Review, if DarkspiritYami would stop having threeways with everyone she could write more chapters

Me: Hey! I need "inspiration" for certain chapters!

Jack: CARDGAMES ON MOTORCYCLES!

Me: sorry guys I HAD to DO IT


	12. Chapter 12 Betrayal and a Reunion

The Awakening of the Millennium Gods

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! (**Except the OCS, the Millennium Gods Spell, Trap and Monster cards and my own References!)**

Me: CardGamesFTW is back on! YAY!

Bakura: Thank God! Marik has been reading YOAI FANFIC!

Marik: What's this Bakura? It gives me cravings!

( emerges)

Everyone: WTF? RUNNNNNNN!

: Hey Bakura….

Bakura: Get away from me !

Me: OKAY! While Bakura gets rid of 's "cravings", let's get on with the story…

Chapter 12: Betrayal and a Reunion…

Normal POV

As Cat and Yami approached Domino Museum they heard a commotion behind them, they turned around and seen four Egyptian figures, the three elder people Yami knew as Marik, Odion and Ishizou but he didn't know the shortest and youngest one, she had short maroon hair, with lilac eyes that rival Marik's own eyes and was shouting at the two of them, "May we help you?, Is there something wrong with her?" Yami asked compassionately "No my pharaoh, she's just in a bit of shock, I think she knows your "friend"" "Cat, Cat!" the girl kept shouting trying to get the attention of already ignoring Cat who then finally turned around to answer her…

"Vicky? What the hell are you doing here?" Cat said before she walked over to hug her not aware of her before as she was lost to her thoughts of Black Cat "one week, ONE WHOLE WEEK! NO CALL! NO TEXT! NOTHING! EVERYONES WORRIED SICK! KATY NEARLY HAD A HEART ATTACK! YOU DISAPPEARED WTF?" Vicky shouted as she hugged her with tears slowly appearing to her eyes, "I'm sorry Vicky but there's been a lot going on, even now I have to go Yami here is taking me to meet an old friend of his for something really-" Cat was interrupted suddenly by Vicky "Wait Yami? As in your Pharaoh Yami from the thesis?" "Yes, Ishizou, Odion, Marik, will please you take Vicky back to Kame Game Shop and fill her in? I'm sorry I would do it myself but we must go, this meeting is of great importance and we're running late," Yami replied politely "Yes my Pharaoh" all three replied obediently and left without uttering a single word…

"Shall we?" Yami said courteously with a slight hint of mystery in his eyes, Cat followed him curiously wondering what even happened those few moments ago, "how did Vicky find me? And was she with those three strangers? Of course, her cousins! She was meeting them in Japan for the first time, she was always talking about them and fawning over their letters, as soon as I can I will phone Katy, I was so ignorant, why didn't I call? To tell them I'm alright I will call tonight after this meeting with Ryou" "Cat? Cat? " Yami asked compassionately snapping her out of this daydream, "We're here," "After you" gestured Yami as they walked through the doors of the museum…

"Wow the artefacts are amazing! Look at this stone tablet!" Cat looked as happy as a young child in a sweet shop finding her favourite sweet on the shelf as Cat looked at the mural tablet of the Pharaoh and his high priest duelling she felt a strange sensation on her neck, and as she turned around Yami grabbed her, with Bakura behind her chanting an ancient Egyptian spell and before her everything was fading she heard "did you miss me my dancer?, You are mine!" and she slipped out of consciousness with only two things on her mind that she was 1. Going to be a prisoner of Bakura when she woke up and 2. Betrayal from a man she truly admired and possibly loved….

**End of chapter 12!** Yay I'm back in my writing zone baby! I wonder what's going to happen next…

Yami: I'm so sorry Cat! Bakura made do that!

Bakura: Hide me! has some serious glopping issues! (Hides behind Ryou and Yami)

Ryou: I've never seen him this scared, blimey! I'm British you know…

Me: Yes we know Ryou! Oh crap here comes !

: Oh Bakura… There you are! (Grabs Ryou and takes him to a darkened room cue awkward starfishes)

Bakura: Yes I'm free! Now on to more pressing matters (grabs skittles and O.J and gives them to Yami and in turn kidnaps DarkspiritYami)

Me: Oh crap! Please read and review before WW3 breaks out!

Bakura: let me hit your life points directly! (An evil smirk appears as the room is sealed with shadow magic)

Yami: Where are my Dress robes and Crown? YUGIIIII!


	13. Chapter 13: an occasion to remember

The Awakening of the Millennium Gods

Disclaimer: **I OWN NOTHING! (EXCEPT the OCS, the Millennium God spell trap and monster cards and my references ya'll!)**

Me: Now that the madness has ceased lets-

Yami: start it all over again (Hands Yugi a brown bag filled with his special "brownies")

Yugi: these are delicious! Why am I seeing colours?

Yami: yugi! You're only supposed have two! (grabs the bag and shares it out)

Ryou: oh my!

Joey: Nyeh! I'm tripping major balls man!

Yugi: oh Joey I missed you so much!

Joey: friendship headlock!

Kaiba: why did you give Mokuba one of those? Now he thinks he's a Pokemon!

Mokuba: Mokuba! Mokuba!

Me: before I trip major balls Lets start the story!

Tea: Must catch Mokemon! (a Pokeball appears and the pokemon theme music starts playing!)

Me: Use the Master Ball- I mean story time!

Chapter 13: An occasion to be remembered…

**A/N: ALL ITALICS ARE DREAM SEQUENCES**

_Cat found herself in a large open room made of Ivory stones and decorated in purple, red and gold silk drapes, she was sitting with the Pharaoh Yami and what looked like a ceremony, she was Black Cat again by the looks of it and it was night, the sky as black as her midnight hair and she was wearing a white dancers dress with a full length veil with gold outlines around it and golden jewellery that was fit for a queen, "it is time my love, remember though if the Thief King ever finds out about our marriage I forced you to become my queen, only to sacrifice you for power and to give you the choker, he does not know about our love and will want you still we must be careful, for if the Thief King finds you out our whole plan will be ruined" the brave young Pharaoh explained "I take you"- the few words that came from Yami's mouth were lost to Cat again like the last dream "to be everlasting love and may Hathor watch over our love" "I take you"- Cat words were lost to her again as she spoke to the Pharaoh "as my everlasting love and may Hathor watch over our everlasting love"…._

_Just as Cat finished the sentence a large commotion was heard, and the thief King had an army to his command "quickly put this on , we must make him think you are still a slave," Yami put both a chain around her arm and the Millennium Choker on her neck, "Whatever I say or do next do not take it to heart as I only want him to think that you are innocent in all this, I want him to think you are weak and I shall lead him to you so you can lead him to the lost village of Kul Ena to perform the ritual…"_

_Just as Yami finished The Thief King entered the throne room with a mixture of hatred, love and determination swimming in his eyes "So Pharaoh, you think that I didn't know about your plan, your plan to steal my love away from me by marriage! I'm sorry dear pharaoh but your plan is foiled as I will take her by force if I have to…" "I'm sorry Pharaoh but it is true he is my love, please let me go-""No Slave! You are mine! You are my wife and you will stand with your husband!" Yami commanded her before grabbing her chain and smacking her across the face, a fake betrayal expression had flowed through her face like a great wave flowing onto the beaches surface, "By the Gods! You hit her for that pharaoh you shall die" "no I will not, come! Slifer the Sky Dragon!" as Yami summoned his KA and escaped leaving Cat behind…_

_Cat pretended to fight the fake tears knowing that Yami loved her and would never truly want to hurt her, this would tear his heart apart slightly "It's alright my love, you are safe with me and mark my words the Pharaoh will pay for harming you" Bakura said compassionately "H-he t-told m-me w-where his p-power comes f-from, I-it's in Kul Ena we m-must g-go t-there h-his f-final d-defences are there…" Cat said sadly as she was leading one of the men she truly loved to his doom "let us go at once and guards take that infernal chain off her she is my queen, not the pharaoh's slave" "Now, rest my love we shall be at Kul Ena soon, and we will capture the Pharaoh and make him pay for everything he's done to us" Bakura said as they rode on the horse to their fates…"_

"Wake up little dancer, wake up" "It's time to play a special game" Cat woke up to the sarcastic sadistic voice she had come to know as Bakura…

**End of Chapter 13!**__I needed to explain the role of Black Cat more so we could carry on to the next Yami No Game!

Yami: Sweet I'm married to Black Cat!

Bakura: Fool! You were a right ass to Black Cat calling her a slave when she is clearly a queen!

Yugi: Can't we just get along? (epic puppy super chibi face manouver 3)

Tea: Friendship!

Me; quick shoot her with invisible guns! (BTW I am not a Tea Basher I just hate friendship speeches!)

(Yami shoots an invisible tranquiliser gun at Tea)

Yami: Bullseye!

Everyone: Thank You Yami!

Yami: Anytime!

Me: Please read and review before Tea wakes up and makes a friendship speech that somehow relates with tranquilising invisible guns they are greatly appreciated, the reviews I mean NOT the friendship speeches!


	14. Chapter 14: Yami No Game!

The Awakening of the Millennium Gods

Disclaimer: **I** **OWN NOTHING ! (EXCEPT THE OCS , THE MILLENNIUM GOD SPELL, TRAP AND MONSTER CARDS AND MY OWN references, unfortunately I don't own Yu gi oh! Or YGOTAS!)**

ME: Marik time for your fancy feast!

Marik: YAY! Bakura never gives any fancy feast! NOM NOM NOM! (eats his fancy feast)

Bakura: Ishizou told me never to give you any fancy feast it makes him hyper and then That GUY shows up!

(YAMI Marik emerges)

Yami.M: That was delicious where is everyone? Hello my little fluffy Kitty cat and my Egyptian princess

Bakura: NOT A KITTY!

Yami.M: meow!

Bakura: NOT A KITTY!

Yami.M: meow!

Bakura: NOT A KITTY!

Yami.M: meow!

Me: He's NOT a Kitty! And I'm not your princess!

Bakura: thank you DarkspiritYami!

Bakura & Me: Let's get him! (Dark smirks appear across their faces)

Yami.M: Get away from me ninja puff!

Me: get back here Marik! Let's get on with the story!

Chapter 14: the Yami No Game begins…

Normal POV

As Cat awakened from her deep sleep, it was no surprise that she was in the shadow realm what did surprise her though was that he let her free from restraints she thought Bakura wasn't that stupid, Bakura was standing in front of her and as he looked on her with contempt a two glasses of wine, table and two chairs materialised in front of them, formed by the shadows "sit down why don't you?" Bakura said sarcastically as he drank his glass of wine "Like I have said before to your other self "you are my queen, not the pharaoh's slave" Cat sat down against her better judgement but something told her to play along until the time was right, "These "clothes" you're wearing, are not suitable for a queen, we'll fix that right up now shall we" Bakura said with a malevolent tone to his voice, the millennium ring began to glow and surrounds Cat and disappears again leaving Cat in a white dancers dress with an eye of Horus sewn into the side with a small veil on her face, her hair the same as Black Cat's , "now, that you are ready it's time! For our special game"

And just like that the table disappeared and on instinct Cat stood up and activated her duel disk but to her surprise she seen Bakura just standing there with no duel disk activated smiling, "Oh, are you wanting to duel oh no no no no , we are waiting for the last player in the game, Come and reveal yourself player" Bakura said with his trademark arrogance he prided himself on and a shaded figure emerged with violet eyes with crimson tinges in them…

"Yami…" Cat said with a hint of sadness in her voice, "SLIENCE HARLOT! WHERE IS MY LOVE?" Yami shouted at her "Yami? Do you know who I am?" Cat asked with the feeling of betrayal and hurt swimming deeply in her eyes, "Yes you are whore who stole my precious love from me Pharaoh Bakura is the only person who I trusted to tell me the truth and now, I shall win her back with my king in a Yami No Game!

"Black Cat is within me Yami! and Pharaoh Bakura? He is only pharaoh in his own mind! You are the pharaoh, Yami, the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle and only man I truly admire and love…"Cat said with every emotion she had on her face showing within her words "You are my immortal love" and as she said those words she walked towards him and kissed him, the pharaoh had never been kissed so passionately for 3,000 years he gave into the kiss but just as she drew away from him she noticed something Yami's eyes…

Yami's Eyes were a duller shade of violet and crimson before but they seem to start to light up like the crimson tinges where like a fire and the violet was the night sky lighting as the dawn was breaking…

Yami's POV

I am in darkness I feel the power of the Millennium Rod, pressing down on me, Why can't I remember that girl, that beautiful, mysterious girl who is standing in front of me, my mind telling me she is holding my love hostage but my heart telling me to believe her I must fight my mind, my heart has never been wrong before, I will fight this!...

"Come Yami! She has your love we must fight her in a Yami No Game" My Best friend Bakura… if what she is telling me is true, I must fight Bakura, either way I have no choice I must play a Yami No Game…

Normal POV

"Enough of this foolishness!" "Let us duel her, and return our true love back" and with that both Bakura and Yami activated their duel disks and again the room transformed into the top of what looked like the Kaiba Corp Tower that held the Battle City Tournament and the duel started, "wait OUR love?" Yami asked in shock and with that he grabbed his head, the inner battle has begun as well as the Yami No Game….

**Yami No Game!**

Yami's POV 

I don't understand, OUR LOVE! He's been lying the whole time he is not my friend, he just wanted me to get rid of her, wait what is that sound, ((Yami! I can finally get through to you! Bakura has clouded your mind with mind tricks of the Millennium Rod! You must fight Aibou, he must be stopped but make him believe that you are still under his influence and pull a fast one on him but to do this you defeat Cat… You know what the stakes are for a Yami No Game you know what you must do and I understand and will be there for you afterwards…)) Yugi's word broke through to me thanks to Cat I know what I must do…

Cat's POV

I've broken through to him, he's fighting the spell! I don't think that will just do it but Bakura's slip of the tongue has given him an edge to break it but I need to lose but look like I fought my hardest I know what's on the line but if we're going to rescue Ryou and ourselves I need to do this /Hikari! Don't do this! I sense Yugi's broken through to him but let me duel! You need to stay! Just pretend I will leave I know between the both of us we can do this, you are my descendant you can act, like me I've seen you in your dreams, you play me very well despite living through my memories like a puppet, if you truly love the Pharaoh let me, his wife, take this it is my duty as a Shadow Dancer to do so…/ I don't know what to do, do I let Black Cat take the fall or sacrifice myself? There is no choice I know what I must do…

Normal POV

Are you alright, my friend? Bakura said with a sadistic smirk splashed across his face trying to sound sympathetic, "Yes I am fine, let us fight this wench," Yami said with a reassuring smile that Bakura took as his spell still working, **Let's Duel! **All three said simultainiosly as they drew their first few cards the choker blazed and Black Cat appeared with determination swimming in her eyes

**Black Cat: 3000**

**Bakura: 3000**

**Yami: 3000**

"Ladies first" said Bakura with sarcaism oozing through the words, "I summon Gazelle king of mythical beasts , Watapond and the Celtic Guardian to the field and place one card face down and I end my turn!" Black Cat said with a smugness hiding what she has truly has planned well, "My turn!" said Yami as he drew his first few cards he looked and smirked darkly "I play obligatory summon to make you summon your three Millennium god cards and then I play "brain control to take over you monsters and then I use "call of the Millennium Gods to summon MA'at , Anubus and Set and then I fuse them together with Godly Polarimisation to create Ultimate Millennium God Osiris the creator say goodbye HARLOT! Attack with all your might Osiris!"

A bright light engulphed Black Cat as she fought her hikari continuously to keep control knowing that if Cat took over she would pay the price….

**Bakura: 3000**

**Yami: 3000**

**Black Cat : 0**

Black Cat fell to the ground defeated she knew this was necessary "And now dear Cat say goodbye!" as Bakura's ring glowed and Cat seen her Aibou taken away from her…

End of Chapter 14! Wow that chapter was really fun to write that is I think my best so far…

Yami: Yeah but why did Cat have to lose?

Me: because Yami, You had to win to "help" Bakura

Bakura: Yay! Cat is gone hooray! Now my love has her own body and will be mine!

Me: hold your horses Baka the stories not over far from it!

Yami: Please READ and REVIEW as DarkspiritYami is eagar to write the next chapter!

Me: Guess What Yami! I've started a songfic! It's called Bring Me To Life and It's based of the song by Evanescence and is about you! But warning to the happy people is an Angsty one!

Yami: I hate plugs but at least you can do different stuff with that fic than this one

Me: Yea and a crackfic will be in the works soon!

Tea: Friendship!

ME: get the invisible guns she's going to do a friendship speech again! RUN!

Bakura: Can't we use knives? I like KNIVES! (epic pouting manouver)

Me: Use whatever just stop the friendship speech! (Runs to a random Egyptian desert)

Bakura: REMEMBER TO READ AND REVIEW while I play with Tea and some KNIVES


	15. Chapter 15: the pieces fall together

The Awakening of the Millennium Gods

Disclaimer: Yeah I OWN NOTHING! (Except MY OCS, THE MILLENNIUM GOD MONSTER, SPELL AND TRAP CARDS AND ALL MY references!)

Me: Hey guys I'm back from my sisters!

(Yami hides a brown bag and a massive box in the closet)

Me: what's that Yami? (suspicion builds up)

Yami: Oh, nothing just some…um crates- yeah crates of… Duel Monster cards, Yugi's grandpa roped me in to bringing stock in (that's sound good)

Me: what sounds good Yami?

Yami: EEmmm, dinner with you tonight? Yugi suggested it through our mind link,

Me: ok how about 10?

Yami: OK see you then ;)!

Yugi: hey DarkspiritYami! Can I come too?

Yami: (Yugi you have to get the surprise ready!) YUGI! You're grandfather's sick he needs you to help close up the shop remember?

Me: ok Yugi I understand, you have to help your Grandpa

(Yami Marik arrives)

Yami.M: Hello DarkspiritYami did you like Yami's- (Yami grabs Yami Marik)

Yami: (She hasn't seen it yet! , If you keep quiet, I'll give you some of my "Herbal Tea")

Me: Seen what?

Yami: My New leather pants! Yes I'm wearing them now! (turns around)

Me: Yeah wow, let's get on to the story (while I figure out WTF is going on…)

Chapter 15: the pieces fall together…

Cat's POV 

She's gone… My partner and my friend, she sacrificed herself I can't believe I couldn't stop her, she wouldn't let me through she wanted me to stay with the Pharaoh and Yugi, I was too weak to stop her, now the shadow dancer HE wants is gone but because of Bakura's spell I look just like her he couldn't tell us apart…

I must act like she did, like in my dreams, before she left I heard through our mind link that Yami was free but I think he is pulling the Egyptian cotton over Bakura's eyes, he doesn't remember her betrayal, so I shall make him think that I am his little dancer who cannot remember a thing and in turn find a way to bring Black Cat and Ryou back, I need to talk to Yami as well, but he won't be able to talk to me while being Bakura's slave, Yami…

The last time I spoke to him I told him I loved him, I can't believe that! I've never even had a boyfriend before, how could I even tell him that? I know that I was fascinated by his life and his story but I never knew I loved him until then…

Yami did everything to help me he wanted to help me find my other self and I'm a sucker for those velvet eyes that make me feel so safe but I must be strong and become Black Cat, she is in love with both Yami and Bakura I must make them believe that I am his Shadow Dancer but Bakura doesn't know about the Shadow Dancers yet, I must be careful most of all…

Yami Bakura's POV

I've done it! That infernal Cat is gone! Now my love remains, she will be mine not that idiotic Pharaoh's! I sense he is still under my spell despite that minor disruption, I shall dispose of him in good time, but he still has a purpose for now…

I feel some sorrow for my little Hikari, he was innocent but his sacrifice was so very necessary to bring my love to me, I've waited for her for 3,000 years, she finally back in my grasp, and the power hidden within her there too, initially, the power I sensed from her attracted me to her, the KA I fear is still hidden to her with her name but like that exasperating Pharaoh is lost to time and myself that is the key to unlocking her true power but I shall keep her close as a valuable asset for my next plan- she is stirring I must attend to her and make sure that she is the dancer…

Normal POV

As "Black Cat" awakened on the ground she had fallen she looked around in confusion and had said "Where is she? My hikari, Bakura?" with an innocence that had a subtlety of deceit "she was your darkness love, she corrupted you and I- I mean we saved you from her, she is gone, you are the Hikari my dancer," Bakura came closer and had taken her into his embrace affectionately he then kissed her intensely she played with his lips like she was with his heart, this was the first test could he notice any difference in kissing Cat as rather than Black Cat, those memory dreams had given her she knew how to play her other self well, "My dancer, I have waited 3000 years to kiss you and that was how you once kissed me, passionately and intensely, you are my Black Cat," Bakura said with almost a tenderness to his voice this was absorbed back into Bakura as he turned his attention to the Pharaoh "Well, Yami I have another duty for you as you have proven your worth bring those so called friends who have hidden the whore who stole this queen Tea, Tristan, and Joey" "Yes my pharaoh" Yami said obediently and he then turned to "Black Cat" "Now my queen we shall visit some old friends…" Bakura said with his trademark sadistic smile on his face and as he finished the sentence the shadow realm faded and they made their way to Kame Game Shop to their next joyous reunion….

Yami's POV

Bakura took the bait perfectly, I thought he would have figured it out, Black Cat knew that if I defeated her that I would have won Bakura over by destroying the woman I loved, I love Cat… it's strange thinking about her like that but it's true, I felt something for her when I'd seen her after she literally fallen into my life, I thought it was a friendship waiting to begin but there was something more, the forces of fate has drawn us together, I need to focus, I need to bring Tea into the plan she would need to sell it for me to pretend she is under the control of the rod , I need to make sure he takes her luckily I have the rod , thankfully Cat swiped it from Bakura while she was kissing him but I cannot guarantee that I will be able to get away with Joey and Tristan so I need to take them to Bakura, Tea's mind is very strong and she can hide her feelings well, I must talk to Cat she must know about the plan I can still sense Black Cat waiting in the shadows just like she did before, now I know she was a shadow dancer as no one had more power of the shadows than the dancers and how she manipulated them to make Bakura believe it was Cat he was fighting truly shows her mastery of the art and she is the head of them- she is my wife….

**End of Chapter 15! ** Wow I'm starting to really love writing this story hope you guys are enjoying reading this as much I am writing it

Yami: I'm sorry DarkspiritYami has been locked for this chapter while we get her surprise ready **please read and review**

Me: let me out Yami! Or me Baka and his Fangirls will find you and glop you fatally!

Bakura: Fangirls ready!

Me: attack the bitchy door!

Yami: Gah! Please do it before the Fangirls hurt me!

Bakura: I am not a FANGIRL!

Yami (between glops): Keep telling yourself Baka!


	16. Chapter 16: the Revelations

The Awakening of the Millennium Gods

Disclaimer: YEAH I'm out of that room and I STILL OWN NOTHING! (Except the OCS AND THE MILLENNIUM GOD CARDS!)

Me: Due to severe glop injuries Yami will not be in the a/n today as he is still in hospital get well soon Yami xxxx

Bakura: this chapter isn't about him anyway so why did you need to say that?

Me: because baka, I need to tell the readers why he's not here! And NO SPOILERS!

Bakura: yes I know but at least you have the pleasure of MY Company, now let's play a game, with KNIVES! (Sadistic smiley!)

Me: EEEEEEEpppppppppp

(Ryou emerges)

Ryou: what in the name of the queen in going on?

Me: I don't know you bloody LIMEY! Baka was going to stab me with knives!

Bakura: ((LET ME OUT I WANT TO PLAY!))

Ryou: (NO! YOU'RE GROUNDED! For trying to kill the Authoress!)

Me: Thank you Ryou! You're my hero! (Pecks on cheek!)

Ryou: Blimey! Thank you (Epic chibi face)

Me: let's get on with the story shall we?

Ryou: Yes before HE comes back let's go into this darkened room to play cricket, you know what I mean…

Me: Oh Ryou, you naughty boy!

Chapter 16: The Revelations and the reunion of friends

VICKY'S POV

Oh My God! What the hell did in Cat get herself into? And WHY didn't she tell me? Ishizou also told me that my mom was sent away in exile and that she was going to tell me of my duties to the tomb keepers in when I was of age and graduated school before the accident… Ishizou told me that it was fate for Cat and I to meet, that my family were the guardians of the Pharaoh's tomb and that I was chosen by fate to be Cat's guardian as she is the incarnation of the Pharaoh's wife and the most immediate blood descendant although both Cat's surname and the "Shadow Dancer" as Ishizou's names are lost to time and are linked as were their fates Cat was chosen to house the "Shadow Dancers" spirit like Yugi Moto was chosen to house the Pharaohs spirit…

I had to go outside for a minute, I mean Oh My God! It does explain why Cat was so obsessed with the Pharaoh so much, it seems so incomprehensive, and did she know this before? But Cat never kept secrets before and why would she keep them now? I know she's had problems with her identity before and maybe this is linked but before I left Ishizou handed me this strange item, a necklace with a hieroglyph style eye, "this is the millennium necklace for when you are ready place it on your neck and face the past, and the truth" she told me some insane things, I'll try this on then maybe I'll shake my magic eight ball after that but no harm in humouring them….

Normal POV

As Vicky put on the Millennium Necklace she wasn't sure if any of this was true but as she looked down at the necklace as it emanated a strange light and she suddenly couldn't feel her own body but she was floating and her body had become as light as a feather and she was flying towards a blinding light…

**A/N: These Italics are for a Vision NOT a DREAM!**

_Vicky woke up in an ivory stone palace, she looked around and found a girl that recognised as Cat immediately she ran up to her, but when she came up to speak to for some reason the girl couldn't hear her "Cat, CAT!, Why is she ignoring me? And why is she wearing those weird clothes?" "Dancer the pharaoh wishes to see you for a private dance," "Dancer? , oh this must the pharaoh's wife" "I will go to him immediately" Vicky followed her as if she had no choice but she followed intently any way "no way I can go through walls! Cool ," she was in a room with the dancer when she seen a shadowed figure with very peculiar hair, "Wait that looked like, Yami, only a lot more tanned and toned up he looks fit but what does this have to do with me?" " Good, guards leave us, I wish to see the dancer on my own," Yami said and as the last guard left Yami took the dancer in his embrace, "my love I needed to see you, for more reasons than one, there is someone I want you to meet, this is Vicora, because you are now head of the shadow dancers, Vicora has been assigned to be a guardian for you she will watch you from the shadows and assist you in your duties at hand" A Yami spoke a young Egyptian girl with lilac eyes and long maroon hair that was tied back leaving two long wavy bangs framing her face emerged from the shadows, "Oh My God she looks just like me! But that means what Ishizou was saying is true…_

And just like that Vicky was sent back to the present, left with an awestruck expression swept across her face, she was lost for words and in her thoughts, so lost she never seen her cousin Marik approach her, "You see now the truth but you must give back the necklace to my sister, she was chosen by the item and I want you to know Vicky, I will help you find Cat, I feel there is something wrong and the Millennium Rod has been stolen, and I feel a dark prescience approaching, come into the house I hope the Pharaoh will help your friend like he helped me before," "Don't worry Mari, I will help Cat she is my best friend after all and I won't stop until I help her find herself, hey is that?-Cat! Cat! "Vicky had seen a girl with midnight black hair and blood-red crimson tips approaching with a white haired young man with chocolate eyes and a mischievous smirk slowly appearing on his face….

"Hello Marik" Bakura said with the tone of sadistic sarcasm he had become famous for, "Cat? Cat? great she's ignoring me again" "and who's your little friend? She's a bit old for you don't you think?" Bakura interjected again with a teasing tone to his voice, "EWWWW NO she my cousin you twit!" "Helllooo handsome! may I ask what your name is?" Vicky said with her best flirtatious face put on "My names Bakura and I'm sorry I'm taken," "Oh that's why you're with her; I'm Vicky, Vicky Ishtar and I'm Cat's best friend! Yeah the girl who's ignoring me right now" " Marik I have a proposition for you, I want you to join me, I have finally gotten the ultimate power to get rid of that pharaoh and I need you help with certain secrets…."

"No" Marik said with complete conviction "What did you say?" Bakura said with false sense of shock hidden in his voice "I said No Bakura I will not join you, the darkness in my heart is gone and will not cause any more pain I've already caused please leave us" "Wow Marik you grew a spine, there is more I like to is breaking spines…" Bakura said with his trademark arrogance he prides himself on "How about a duel Marik? For old times' sake?" "Who's sakes?" Marik said with a seriousness tone hidden subtly in his voice "Only yours" let us play a Yami No Game Marik and if you lose the darkness will take you once more…" Bakura then turned to Black Cat as she approached him "my love, I cannot face another trip to the shadow realm I-I need to rest I will watch from afar, don't worry I shall be waiting in the shop for you and I will make sure we get all of those traitors you speak of ," "I'm sorry my queen I forgot about the life force that has been drained from you from the battle before, go and rest but take this, it is a pendant that I have charmed that will give you a direct link to my mind use it if there is any trouble" Bakura kissed her intensely and she walked quickly away before Bakura had noticed Vicky had slipped into the Kame Game Shop and was waiting for her…

"Phew" Cat sighed in relief as she closed the door and turned her back onto it "(Thank the Gods he fallen for it)" as she looked around she had seen a mysterious figure shrouded in the shadows "Who's there?" she asked with a fear creeping over her "It's me "dancer"" "Vicky? Oh thank the gods I need to tell you something and I want you to go and find the Pharaoh as soon as possible ok?" "WHY? DANCER? , where is my best friend? And what does your boyfriend want with my cousin Mari?" "Ok it's me Cat, but please don't tell him, he think he banished my soul to the shadow realm but really he sent Black Cat to the shadow realm and he is in love with Black Cat and wants her to be his queen so I've been pretending to be her to get close to him so I can help Pharaoh Yami defeat him and now I want you to do me a great favour" "I understand Cat, I want you to know that I will be there for you always and I know everything, so I will pretend you are the Shadow dancer but I know Bakura doesn't know so I will see you soon and Cat-" "Yes? I love you, you're like my sister and good luck…" and with that Vicky departed leaving Cat and two awestruck tomb keepers behind…

"Ishizou, I want you to pretend that you found me on the floor unconscious and Odion I want you to follow Vicky it's vital that Vicky reaches the pharaoh and gives him my message, I sense the battle has finished Go! And Ishizou my friend loves all of you, please save Marik if you can, I literally cannot stay-" Cat slipped out of consciousness, her last hopes running with Vicky to meet the pharaoh and give him an advantage for the battle ahead…

**End of Chapter 16 **hey guys sorry about having no Yami No Game in this chapter but I promise there will be more in the coming chapters but introducing properly VICKKKKY ISHHTARRR!

Me: Wow Ryou I didn't know you had it in you!

Ryou: My mommy says I'm a good boy!

(Bakura emerges)

Bakura: He didn't

(Ryou remerges)

Ryou: I did me just copied your trick but with a British twist

Joey: Nyeh! Did you just say British twit btw Nyeh, what's up DarkspiritYami?

Me: ha owned! And no nothing much me and Ryou played some cricket (a dark grin appears on DarkspiritYami's face)

Ryou: And it was SMASHING shag!

Joey: all this British talk is giving me Rage of the Brooklyn variety!

Me: okay! I away to collect Yami from the hospital read the last disclaimer will you please Ryou?

Ryou: of course Please Read and Review so the authoress can return with Yami, oh that reminds me I better put the kettle on, I'm British You know!


	17. Chapter 17 Yami No Game! Marik v Bakura

The Awakening of the Millennium Gods

Disclaimer!: I OWN NOTHING! (except the OCS the millennium God cards and my sweet ass)

Duke: Hey only I can say that!

Me: Silence Duke! And play that funky music again Dice boy!

Duke: what music?

(Sexy Back plays deafeningly in the background)

Me: guess what you guys Yami's back from hospital! You know what means…

(Everyone comes in)

Joey: Surprise Butt Sex?

Me: What? No! Party Time!

(A massive party erupts and Yami is brought in on a homemade throne saying "welcome home King of Games! on it")

Yami: DarkspiritYami! Where is my "Herbal Tea" ?

Me: Yami! I got you a present! (Hands Yami 2 big parcels and one small present bag)

Yami : I wonder what it is? (opens to find a big golden crown and a leather toga and a year supply of "Herbal Tea") Oh My MA'AT! DarkspiritYami I could kiss you! (Kisses her)

Me: oh Yami! There's so much more we could do, come Bakura! (leads both men into a darkened room and seals it with shadow magic)

Bakura: Yes ma'am!

Everyone: Threesome!

Chapter 17: Yami No Game! Marik v Bakura and finding the Pharaoh!

Mariks POV

I can't believe it! I've lost! But there is hope, Bakura said this was only part of the Yami No Game and this part is most important, there is still a chance I could still win I just need to believe in myself…

Normal POV

As Bakura wiped the floor with Marik in the duel he wanted to torment him for a while but bring back the darkness that still dwells within him "Now Marik the second half of Yami No Game, As Bakura finished his sentence two ankhs appeared around the young men's necks both golden and as heavy as the Millennium Ring "Now Marik, this is the next part of our little game, both of us will be attacked by other selves and last person to have their ankhs wins, but if they shatter the wearer loses his soul and the other takes over their body…

**Yami No Game! Part2!**

As Marik stood across from Bakura an all too familiar figure emerged from the shadows "Hello Marik, long time no see I'm going to enjoy this game, and when I win I think I will pay your dear sister a visit…

"You stay away from my sister!, You are the darkness within my light I will defeat you " Marik said with complete conviction but his ankh had cracked slightly "Marik you're already losing, your ankh has cracked" Yami Marik said with a smugness that he attained while fighting in Battle City "stop resisting Marik you know you belong with me so why fight it any longer? We are one!" "No! I will never give in! get out of here!" Marik said grabbing his head,

Bakura had seen his other half appear and he was trying to get some kind of rise out of Bakura but he wasn't successful until he found something that he could use "What about your love? She doesn't love you, you know, she loves the pharaoh and always will …" "what did you say?"Bakura said in shock his ankh cracked as severely as Marik's ankh, "I think I will also see your lovely cousin Vicky isn't it Marik? She has spunk and guts I like that in my victims" "Leave her alone!" "The more you deny me her makes me want her more" "No leave her alone! She didn't do anything to you! Arrggghhh!" the ankh has shattered and with it the light within his soul…

Vicky Ishtar had ran around Domino city, the pharaoh was no where to be found, "Maybe the necklace can help find him" Vicky tried to channel into the necklace "he's at the park with Tea" Vicky turned around to see a tall Egyptian man with a face tattoo and a vacant expression on his face, "Vicky you must go as you can to find the Pharaoh and give the dancer's message Marik has fallen…

"Oh My MA'AT! Odion I swear I will not give up! Take this back to Ishizou and get her out of there, I know Cat and she will do anything to make sure Bakura is gone even be his lover…..

**End of Chapter 17! **Sorry guys a filler but at least you know if Marik lost or not and he lost sorry Marik lovers and I'm building up for the next few chapters

Me: Another great party!

Yami: You only said that because you got laid by the way I loved your presents!

Bakura: That was fun! Let's play another GAME!

Me: I'm tired, let's watch youtube videos

Everyone: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Yami: let's have some of my "special brownies" now!

Me: ok! but someone say the last disclaimer I can't be bothered

Kaiba: Please Read and Review or My Ego will attack!

Me: listen to the man who wants to "play" his Blue eyes ;)


	18. Chapter 18: A family reunion

The Awakening of the Millennium Gods

Disclaimer: Let's disclaim this bitch! **I OWN NOTHING! (Except My OCS, the Millennium God cards, my References and my sweet ass)**

Duke: stop saying that or I will challenge you to a theme music battle!

Me: No Duke! And I have something better we could do and it involves your special dice….

Duke: Dungeon Dice monsters?

Me: that's just like Duel monsters! And no you silly boy Now show me your Winged Dragon of Ra!

Yami: That's my card!

Me: that's not what I meant Yami! Now that you're here you might as well join in (closes door on a darkened room)

Yugi: while the authoress is busy ahem "writing the next chapter" let's get the story on the road, (cough cough Slut! Cough)

Me; what did you say yugi?

Yugi: oh, you'll find out I'm about to summon it!

Me: I'm coming for you Yugi! With knives!

Bakura: I LIKE KNIVES!

Chapter 18: A family Reunion

Normal POV

As Bakura walked over triumphantly to Kame Game Shop, he couldn't help but worry about her "what if she loves that infuriating idiot of a Pharaoh? No that's impossible, she loves me and I alone, how could she? he treated her like a slave always and came and went as he pleased, he treated her like a whore!" Bakura was so lost in his own thoughts that he failed to notice Yami Marik approaching him with a mischievous smile plastered across his face "Hello Bakura, long time no see, thank you for bringing me back from the light, being good is extremely overrated" "Now Yami Marik are you going to do what you're told or will I have to make you? Bakura said with and arrogant tone in his voice, "Yes my all mighty master! I am your mind slave!" Yami Marik retorted just as arrogantly as Bakura "I will join you Bakura only because I want to see that arse of a pharaoh burn" and as they entered the shop there was no sign of Black Cat. "Where is she?" "Who Bakura?", " My dancer, the one who possesses the Millennium Choker the last and the most dangerous of the Millennium Items, the girl is key to unlocking the power…" "You're banging her aren't you?" "No, well yes I fell in love with her 3,000 years ago and I haven't stopped loving her since, she was a lowly court dancer when I met her first but then the pharaoh sacrificed her to that wretched choker and now she has no memories but I have expelled her light and she is now all mine…"

Bakura and Marik went upstairs to find Ishizou tending to Black Cat who is still lost to the world through sleep, "What are you doing here?" Bakura asked in a condescending tone of voice "I am here to see the pharaoh, we have much to discuss" Ishizou said before even noticing Marik "Marik? Are you ok?" "Of course I am dear sister I'm better than ok I'm thrilled to be back!" "Back from where, brother?" "Back from the Shadow Realm of course, I missed the fresh air, my friends and of course my family…" "You are his darker side, but how? He defeated you at the Battle City tournament how is this even possible" "Simple, my dear sister, Darkness can never truly be destroyed, only defeated, now let us take her!" Yami Marik's voice turned from a sarcastic teasing tone to a harsh commanding tone, "How come you never seen us coming before? Wait- her Millennium Necklace is gone!" "I have intrusted it to someone to keep it safe," "Yami Marik this can wait let us take her" "Why Thief King? Why is this girl so important?" Ishizou always knew how to ask the right questions even without the millennium necklace, "Look at her neck!" "She is the lost dancer and the chosen guardian of the Millennium Choker and God cards she is…" "What Bakura?" "Nothing, she's nothing other than that," Bakura didn't this so-called psychic was deserving of the truth…

"What are we waiting for Bakura let's take her and go you said we were to meet your "partner" in 20 minutes at the park" Bakura thought it would be easier to keep Yami Marik on his side if he didn't know about part the will play in his game, "Alright then Marik, leave us for one moment I need to "talk" to you sister," after Yami Marik left Bakura's millennium ring started to glow ominously and then it blazed with a blinding light towards Ishizou trapping her against the wall "if I had any sense I would leave you to the mercy of your brother, but since you helped her if you come after her or Marik you're darling little cousin will pay the price…" and with that statement Bakura approached the couch where Ishizou had placed her and carried Black Cat out bridal style and held her close, "soon my love we will be together forever, now let's go play a little game with our friends…."

**End of chapter 18!** Just another filler but the next showdown is coming I can feel it in my bones

Me: hey guys this part of the A/N is dedicated to SoulMistress12 she is Ultra super special awesome!

Bandit Keith: In AMERICA!

Bakura: We're actually somewhere in Egypt for this A/N

Marik: Go On SAY "IN EGYPT!" Everyone wants you too! Or I will make you with the power of the Millennium Rod and my midriff compels you

Bandit Keith: In AMERICA! I don't want to be an American Idiot

Yamis: Oh NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM

Bakura: What did you do?

Yami & Yami Marik: Now that was some GOOD Marik's soul

Bakura: Ha-ha, you lost your soul. Weak Mortal!

Yami.M: Shut up or we'll NOM NOM NOM NOM on your soul, too!

Bakura: Don't have one

Yamis: What why?

Bakura: Take it up with Zorc; it was part of the Zorc and Pals contract.

Yami: ….. So to act on Zorc and Pals… You need to have your soul…. Removed.

Bakura: it's quite painful, actually.

Yami: CURSE YOU BAKA! ONE DAY I WILL FIND A WAY TO OM NOM NOM YOUR SOUL!

Bakura: STOP CALLING ME AND IDIOT!

Me: Alright WTF IS GOING ON?

Bakura: the other Yami's ate Marik's soul!

Yami.M: I HAVE AN IDEA!

Me: STOP SHOUTING!

(Everyone goes silent)

Me: now, please **Read and Review** before Yami Marik has another idea and next thing we know is it's the apocalypse….

BOOM!

Me: WTF?


	19. Chapter 19: An New Ally

The Awakening of the Millennium Gods

Disclaimer: let's make this quick! I don't and won't own anything (except my OCs and the Millennium God cards) phew!

Yami: Now where were you young lady? We've never heard anything from you in a week! You're grounded!

Me: hey Yami you can't do that to the authoress! I AM GOD HERE! (lol)

Yami: oh no you're not! according the histories of Egypt the pharaoh is god! And who is a pharaoh?

Me: …you

Yami: so technically I am god!

Kaiba: What gives you the right to call yourself a god? , ego malfunction! How is that even possible you're king of games not an Egyptian pharaoh!

Yami: I AM SUPER KAME PHARAOH!

Me: I swore I'd never make a TFS reference but my sister wanted it….

Hair Guy: ATTENTION DUELISTS! MY HAIR IS BACK TO INTRODUCE THE PLOT!

Me: here we go! ...

Chapter 19: An New Ally...

Black Cat's POV 

It's worked! He thinks that Cat is his "little dancer" I knew he would fall for it, hook, line and sinker, my hikari is now I know she is my descendant and the rightful holder of the choker she must be afraid, I cannot comfort her, tell her it's going to be alright or help her understand what the hell is going on, our mind link must remain closed, she is too close to him right now and he could sense the link, I will wonder the shadows and find the light to Bakura's darkness, Ryou, and bring him back to fight and give him his destined cards but the challenge is to find the light within the shadows, I must be careful, but walking around the shadow realm, I feel like I've been here before, like I have lived here all my life….

Wait, what's that? Is it Ryou? I've found him! I must get him out of this trap, the shadows have him shackled to them my choker has the power to release him "shadows release this soul from your venomous grip bring the light out of the darkness!" I have released him, but he is weak, I will stay with him until he wakes up and guide him towards his destiny….

Normal POV 

As Ryou woke up he was surrounded by the shadows, he knew the shadow realm, being Bakura's host he was used to being sent to the shadow realm but what he didn't expect was the girl tending to him, she looked like the girl he meet before Bakura took over but, there was something different about her, she seemed more confident and her eyes were a purple blue with tinges of fire in her eyes "who are you?, wait, Cat?, is that you?" Ryou asked while staring at the girl intuitively "I am The Shadow Dancer Ryou, I am here to save you from the shadow realm and give you these cards, Millennium Gods Nephtys, Sekhmet and Amun I want you to give them to your Yami when time comes and it will vital that if you are called upon again Ryou that you guard these cards as you are chosen by destiny to hold them like you're descendant was chosen before you, please return but say it was Cat who gave you these cards Yami Bakura does not know I am here and I would like to keep it that way please Ryou everything depends on you now go…." And like that Black Cat disappeared leaving Ryou with the cards and a mission and as the shadows faded from around him, he knew what he must do…..

End of Chapter 19! Sorry guys that it's so short but I had to do one more filler to bring everything together,

Yami: hey, what's going on with you DarkspiritYami?

Me: I need write more but I'll get to work

Joey: JOEY PUNCH! (Punches DarkspiritYami)

Me: WTF? WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT JOEY?

Joey: Florence told me to do it!

Florence: Oh! Sure! BLAME THE MAN WHO LIKES KNIVES!

Me: How dare you JOEY! The Authoress will make you pay for it! Please read and review and if you want make any suggestions on how punish Joey! Ps sorry for the delay! Xxxxxxxx


	20. Chapter 20: The duty of the Dancer

The Awakening Of The Millennium Gods

Disclaimer: I don't and probably won't own ANYTHING! (EXCEPT MY OCS AND THE MILLENNIUM GOD CARDS!)

Me: Now Yamis, bring up the guilty party!

(Yami and Yami Bakura brings Joey to DarkspiritYami)

Me: you have been found guilty of assaulting the authoress, now you shall be given your punishment, courtesy of both Soul Mistress 12 and Ciloron, I sentence you to spend a day with both Yami Marik and the Kuribohs in the shaded room of death!

Joey: NO! not the KURIBOHS!

(Yami & Bakura pushes Joey into the shaded room of death)

(Through the door)

Yami.M: HHHHHHUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGG!

Joey: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Me: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!- I mean justice is served!

Bakura: I like this side to you DarkspiritYami!

Me: Thanks to SoulMistress12 and Ciloron for a great punishment- mean justice, now to the plot….

Chapter 20: the duty of a Dancer…

**A/N: dream sequence activate! Italics activate!**

_As Cat looked around her, she was in ancient ruined village, (This must be the village of Kul Ena and that means …) Cat looked up and seen that she was in the embrace of thief king Bakura, she knew that pharaoh Yami was waiting in Kul Ena to perform the ritual, and like that Cat was teleported to rather large courtyard that was decorated with purple drapes with the eye of Horus sewn in gold "come forward young shadow dancer, and meet your destiny." "Yes Siamoun," Cat walked towards Siamoun with both determination and confusion in her eyes, it seems that this was the day Black Cat was given the Millennium Choker "I present you with the Millennium Choker, you are now the leader of the shadow dancers and I shall brief you on your duties later…"_

_After a few hours had passed and Cat found herself in front of Siamoun, a young man with tri-coloured hair and older man with a small upside-down pyramid shaped pendant dangling around his neck, "My Pharaoh, what is my duty, it is an honour to be to this sacred rank of Shadow Dancer, thank you," "arise my child, as head of the Shadow Dancers tonight, you and my son,-again the soon to be pharaoh's name was lost to Cats ears, will learn the last secret of the Millennium Items, it is time Siamoun to give my son his birthday present, here you go son, the Millennium Pendant," as Pharaoh Aknamkanon took off the pendant, she seen the shock and amazement on Yami's face "thank you father, I will take great care of it" "Now dancer, we shall show you the ritual of MA'at, only use this in a time of great of peril, it takes three people who hold a Millennium Items, it must be done in Kul Ena to cast the spell of MA'at effectively, in addition to this you must call upon the shadow powers to command them, with this chant : bring me the power of the gods, to restore the balance of darkness and light, and seal the evil within…" Aknamkanon said with every word exuding seriousness "Also dancer, you shall be married to my son as tradition dictates that the head of the Shadow Dancers must marry the next Pharaoh, now go young shadow dancer, resume your alias as a court dancer and my son shall brief you from now on and Siamoun shall guide you in the further mastery of the magic of the shadows…._

_As Cat walked out of the courtyard she was then teleported to the centre of Kul Ena where she had seen Bakura and Yami battling with real monsters- (wait real monsters? How is that possible?, But Yami is losing and Bakura is attacking mercilessly, I can't just stand here I need to FIGHT ARRRGH!) and then something stirred inside of Cat's soul a great beast has awakened and is about to strike…._

"_Amun! Attack Diabound and strip the thief king of his title and his soul," as the bright light engulphed Diabound both Cat and the Pharaoh began to chant: bring me the power of the gods, to restore the balance of darkness and light, and seal the evil within. All three Items began to glow and with them the lights within their very souls…._

**END OF CHAPTER 20!** Woohoo! We've hit chapter 20 and it was the last filler before another great showdown….

Yami: Layin' the smack down on Bakura's pasty Egyptian ass!

Bakura: You shall lose the war Pharaoh!

Me: do you think there's something missing guys?

Yamis: nope (maybe some "brownies")

Me: let's have a random party!

(party breaks out Bakura & Yami play a game of strip duelling while everyone else goes mad!)

Tea: Best Party Ever!

Yugi: yeah! Did you dress up like the Dark magician girl Tea?

Tea: Yea! I hope I did a good job…

Yugi: hells yeah!

Me: Please Read and Review, thanks again to SoulMistress12 and Ciloron , you guys are super special awesome I think I've forgotten something…

ME: Oh My MA'at! Joey! (runs to find joey)


	21. Chapter 21:A Reunion of light and dark

Chapter 21: A reunion of light and darkness…

As Cat awakened from her dream, she found herself in the embrace of Bakura, but her eyes were not set on him, but the environment around her, she was no longer in Egypt but in domino city's eastern park , the trees were dancing in the wind and the intensity in the air worsened with every step closer to what looked like the pharaoh and his gang, "(he must still think I am his dancer, I must continue with this masquerade, I hope the pharaoh got my message)" Cat looked over and had seen Yami with Tea, Tristan Vicky and Joey, Joey looked like he seen a ghost and Tristan look as confused as when he looked at his friend Yugi's hair…

"Hello everyone, miss me?" Bakura said in his trademark sadistic tone in his voice, "Bakura? What'adya talk 'in about?, Tea? What's wrong wit ya and da pharaoh?" Cat's attention was drawn to Yami and Tea who now are standing with Bakura smirking darkly, "what's wrong Joey? Don't you recognise old friends?" Tea said adding a subtle tone of sadism and sarcasm that even rivals Yami Bakura's, "What is your wish great pharaoh? would you like us to dispose of these so-called traitors ?" Yami turned to Bakura and kneeled to him, "Yes that could be entertaining, what about this one?" Bakura pointed at Tea "She has sworn her loyalty and has been put under the spell of Set" Yami added, "FRIENDSHIP!" Tea said in a tone that was so twisted, it even gave Yami Marik chills down his spine, "So that "partner" of yours is that mother'Ra ing twat of a pharaoh? And here I thought you had class Bakura," Yami Marik teased sarcastically,

"Oh, Marik, and I thought you knew better than that!, the pharaoh is my servant not my partner, he thinks of me as an ally, but really he is my prisoner, suddenly there was a loud clang and Bakura turned around and seen the Millennium Rod drop from his jacket "here my love, you just dropped this" "Black Cat" pointed out as she climbed gently out of Bakura's embrace and picked the rod and handed it to him, "Thank you my love, now let's play a little game….

Bakura's ring began to glow ominously and the beautiful lush green Hills and trees of Domino City Park had been replaced with the dark, endless emptiness of the newly summoned shadow realm Now Tristan and Joey you shall play a game with me and my soon- to- be wife, let the games begin….

Cat's POV

What? His WIFE! By the GODS! He really wants her! I want to scream through the mind link and break it open to tell her, that dream will help me soon I feel that the battle ahead is the calm before the storm and I hope Black Cat knows what she is doing….

Well, I must be his little dancer and duel by his side, unfortunately for Tristan and Joey, I must defeat them, forgive me guys….

Yami Bakura's POV

YES! Everything is going to plan, my love is by my side, the infuriating pharaoh is under my thumb and Marik has fallen to his dark side again. Now to get rid of these idiots and continue on with my plan I must dispose of them quickly…

As I was about to finish off Joey and Tristan when a small orb appeared in front of me, it transformed into, what!- my Hikari! How the hell did he get out of the shadow realm? He was sent twice! Cat, that insolent wench she must've been able to channel the powers of the shadows to release him, but for what reason?

Ryou? What the devil are you doing here? Ryou has stayed silent but has now taken refuge in his soul room he wishes to see me and I will see him after I finish this duel….

The duel has concluded and I need to see Ryou, he seems desperate to see his darkness and I have to punish him for leaving his new home, "hello my dear host how was your vacation in the shadows? Did you ride Death Mountain?" "Very amusing spirit, but this not the time for pleasantries, I have come to back from the shadows to give you these, Cat released me to give you them, it is our destiny the three Millennium Gods Nephtys Sekhmet and Amun and also consider them my wedding present for you and your new wife, I shall aid you spirit so that you can feel a happiness you need, call upon me when I am needed…." Ryou has given me the most powerful of the Millennium Gods, thank you Hikari, I will take you up on your offer sooner than you than you think….

Cat's POV 

He has retreated to his soul room, this is my opportunity, I need to get close to Yami without Marik noticing, I hope he stays there for a long time, I will cue Yami to catch me and give him the spell for the ritual of MA 'at it is our only chance to rid of him…

Yami's POV

I am sorry my friends, I couldn't help you, I will free you from the shadows, and Bakura has retreated to his soul room, Cat is beckoning me forward and what she just fainted, luckily I've just caught her, before anyone has noticed she winked at me and pushed something in my hand …..

End of chapter 21! Thanks for waiting folks! Previously on Yami hunter: the Marik saga….

Bakura: get out of my house Yami Marik!

Yami.M: NEVER FLUFFY! I LIKE YOUR KNIVES!

Bakura: Well, prepare to meet one!

Me: NO! We can't kill him! TEA will come back and make a F-word speech!

Bakura: What does that have to do with anything? OH wait I know what F-word

Me: Don't say the forbidden word!

Bakura: DISNEY!

Yami.M: NO!... FRIENDSHIP! !

(TEA RISES)

Me: I told you not to say it! Please **READ & REVIEW** before Tea kills us with the forbidden word!

Tea: FRIENDSHIP!


	22. Chapter 22: It's Time To Duel

The Awakening of the Millennium Gods

Disclaimer: OKAY!...I OWN NOTHING! (**EXCEPT THE OCS AND THE MILLENNIUM GOD CARDS!)**

Me: hey guys ;(

Yami: what's wrong DarkspiritYami? You look sadder than when Yugi lost his hair gel…

Me: Oh I'm ok just got some sad news-

Yami: (looks at TV) KILL YOUR FAMILY! – wait Yami Marik, did you put on the TV? And did you also steal YUGI'S HAIR GEL?

Yami m.: I don't know what you're talking about… (Holds a bottle y'ureal for men, strength: Anime)

Yami: NO BODY AND I MEAN NOOOO BODY EFFS WITH THE HAIR! DIE YAMI. MARIK! (Brings out a knife)

Me: Where did you get the knife from?

Yami: the witch over there (points at duke)

Duke: for the last time I AM NOT A WITCH! (Sexy back playing in the background quietly)

Tristan: BURN THE WITCH!

Me: NO WE HAVE TO GET ON WITH THE PLOT!

Bakura: I want your knife pharaoh! I LIKE KNIVES!

Yami: Catch Yami Marik and we'll talk…

Bakura: ok!

Me: on to the plot!...

Chapter 22: It's time to duel!

**A/N: Yes I did just quote YAMI! And there's nothing you can do about it! Mwahahahahahahahahaha!**

As Bakura returned from his soul room, he wondered why Cat would give him the most powerful of the millennium god cards "(she must be losing her mind in the shadows, why would she even think of giving my Hikari those cards, she must be trying to beg for mercy,) Bakura was so lost in his thoughts that the only thing he could see that would awaken him from this daydream was right in front him….

"(What the HELL? why is that troublesome pharaoh holding her?, I must fix this problem…)" "What in the name of Set happened to her?" "My pharaoh, she fainted while you were with your light, she is alright and she looks like she's waking up" "Huh? What happened my love? Where am I?" "You are safe my love, we won the game and the traitors are dealt with," "Now come, we will be married tonight, and you will become my queen, but first let us get rid of this petulant slave" Bakura stares at Yami with a look that could've materialised a dagger, that would stab him right into his heart, "Bakura, don't forget my love, he is a king also, my king….

Cat stood up and broke out of Bakura's embrace, the choker blazed and revealed her true colours, "I guess you sent the wrong Cat to the shadow realm" Cat said with a teasing tone that rivalled even Yami Marik "What how the hell did you trick me? " "Now that's not important all will be revealed soon enough my dear Kura, but first, let me introduce you to my lovely assistant and we challenge you to a duel-""I accept! And I will rid myself of and this traitorous partner of yours" Bakura said with full conviction in his voice, "LIKE I was saying, let me introduce you to my assistant, reveal yourself," "You call yourself a king! The only king here is I! Yami stood beside Cat confidently **now Let's Duel!** The three said simultaneously as the ultimate showdown was about to begin….

Yami Bakura's POV

"(WHAT THE HELL?) How did that deceitful cow get out of the shadow realm? No matter, I will become victorious and bring my dancer back and I will make both that idiot of pharaoh and his concubine pay for every minute I have been without my love for eternity in the shadow realm, their tricks are frustrating, how did she pull her off? My spell! She looked identical to her in every way but how did she know how to kiss me, just like she did…

(Hikari! Where are you? I need you, bring those cards!) My hikari knows who freed him, she could've escaped with him, and I will defeat this traitorous cur and bring her back…..

Black Cat's POV

Well done my Aibou, you've are ready to rid yourself of that man, I love you Bakura but over the years you have become shrouded in darkness to me and I will always love you but you cannot hold on, Zorc has used me as a weapon to you, he wiped your memory of our last battle and kiss….

I will return, to you my Aibou and we will finish the Thief King and rid the world of his evil and then we will look for both our pasts, all I know is my duties to the pharaoh and my love for Bakura….

So duel, fight, as hard you can, and then lose and forget about me, what happened in Kul Ena was necessary and will happen again goodbye my love….

**Cat: 3000**

**Yami: 3000**

**Bakura: 3000**

Normal POV

As the shadows consumed the area, the trees turned from a lush green to lifeless brown, the green grass transformed to warm golden sand and Domino City park changed to the mysterious village of Kul Ena. As it transformed, Cat felt a presence, a warm familiar presence and had seen her, ((Black Cat! You're here but how?)) Black Cat said nothing, she just tapped her Millennium Choker ((Oh, would you like to take over? They're both wanting you,)) (No, my Aibou, this is something you must do, and I will guide you, nothing more, this is your destiny and please Cat, don't reveal my true life as a Shadow Dancer to him, Yugi has told the Pharaoh as well, it's best he doesn't find out about my betrayal on his own, now start this duel and finish as swiftly, I want to see him leave this world…

"Ladies First!" Cat said "My draw, and I summon Jack's Knight and Queen's knight attack mode and place two cards face down, now I play "Call of the Millennium Gods" to bring out Millennium Gods Isis and Horus and when both monsters are out on the field Osiris is summoned automatically I end my turn,

**Isis: 3500**

**Horus: 4000**

**Osiris: 5000**

"Very well, Losers first" Bakura retorted bitterly, Yami looked at the crowd then to Bakura and answered "Well, aren't you going to take your turn Bakura?" smiling arrogantly as Bakura grumbled something about the Pharaoh before drawing his cards I summon Gernia Earthbound spirit and Dark Necrofear to the field, then I sacrifice the three of them to summon Millennium God Nephtys, when she is summoned both the Millennium gods Sekhmet and Amun are automatically called out now, attack that useless pharaoh and claim his pitiful soul once more!...

**Nephtys: 4750**

**Sekhmet: 5500**

**Amun: 6000**

Activate trap! Negate attack! No Yami's life points are safe! And it ends your turn! Cat said with complete conviction, It's your move pharaoh! Make it count!...

**END OF CHAPTER 22! Yes I've left with a cliffy MWHAHAHAHAHA! And I also want to point out that Black Cat meant the battle between her Yami and Bakura! Not the actions of the Pharaoh's father! Just to be clear! This is a two part duel and the next chapter will be the penultimate chapter of the fic (Cue dark DUM DUM DUMMMMMM!) will Yami and Cat succeed? Find out later!**

Me: hey guys catch Yami Marik Yet?

Bakura: No, we were just watching Kaiba having an Emo off with a Ninja and a faggot!

Kaiba: aughhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Sasuke: UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Edward: !

Kaiba: I win!

Sasuke: curse you Mokuba Kaiba's brother I will get my revenge! Somehow….

Me: OMM! EDWARD! (Glomps immediately!)

Edward: Oh Dracula! A FANGIRL!

Me: I'm not just a Fangirl; I am the AURTHORESS OF THE FANFIC! And now Bakura, Sasuke and Edward come with me (goes to the darkened room and DarkspiritYami seals the room with shadow magic)

Naruto: HEY! WHERE THE HELL IS SAS-UKE-KOON?

Bella: AND WHERE THE HELL IS EDWARD? HE BETTER NOT BE WITH A FANGIRL!

Me: Please Read and Review before 1. More random ass characters from other shows and movies show and 2. Before they find me!...

Bella: what was that?

Me: eeeeepppppp!


	23. Chapter 23: End Yami No Game

The awakening of the millennium gods

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! If I did my oc's would be canon characters and Tea wouldn't be there, ANZU FTW!

For anyone who has any ideas on how to torture please review and also this A/N id dedicated to Dynamite and Soup for being super special supportive and funny;

Me: Recently It has come to my attention that certain items in the YGO houses have been stolen, so I have gathered you all in my random old style parlour to discuss them, and by discuss I mean stab with KNIVES!

Bakura: I LOVE KNIVES!

Yugi: Yeah all of our lamps and doors are gone!

Tea: FRIEND-

Me: NOT NOW TEA! NOW FROM NOW ON ANZU WILL TAKE YOUR PLACE (Banishes Tea to the Shadow Realm and goes to the manga and kidnaps Anzu)

Anzu: hey what's going on? Where's Yuugi? & Jounouchi?

Me: they're here just changed their names…

Yami: Hello Anzu….

Anzu: Yami No Yugi!

Me: Anyhow, who's been stealing all the doors and lamps?!

Joey: Wait! How does Yami know Anzu?!

Yami: there will be plenty of time to explain this later, right now let's go to the plot,

Me: Very well all will be revealed after the plot….

Chapter 23: End Yami No Game…

Yami drew his cards, the anticipation was sensed so deeply in the air, and Yami knew if he didn't draw the right cards, all was lost...

"My Turn! I play "Call of the Millennium Gods" to summon MA 'at, Set and Anibus and I use obligatory summon to bring out the Egyptian gods Obelisk, Slifer and RA! I place one card face down and I end my turn…

Cat's POV 

Wow I shouldn't expect any less from the King of Games, but this feels too easy, I can't shake this feeling that Bakura is up to something. I must be careful. His mischievous smirk makes me feel so uneasy yet I can feel what Black Cat's feeling, his smirk often sparks a fire within her heart…

"My move! I place one card face down and end my turn," I must be prepared for anything; he is an evil trickster who plays games of shadows and never plays by the rules…..

Normal POV

As Cat played her cards, Bakura looked over at with a mysterious mischievous smirk. He was watching her intently and then he saw her, he saw her with Cat, he couldn't help but smile, "(she was never gone, her choker has been blazing the whole time)," Bakura knew what he had been tricked, "(She's tricked me, and this time she will pay for everything she has done to him, making him believe she loved me that she was my dancer and my life…)"

"My Move! I play polymerisation, to fuse my three Millennium Gods together. Come Forth! Ultimate Millennium God Zorc of darkness! Now attack her pitiful gods!"

"NO!" shouted Yami. "It's alright Yami, reveal trap! Godly polarmirisation! Now, it looks like the Thief King just had something stolen from him!" "I fuse all the monsters on the field to become The Ultimate Millennium Creator Amun!"

**Amun: **** (A/N the Creator God Amun is the Exodia of the Millennium Gods!)**

"Now attack Amun, strip the Thief King of his title and his soul…" A bright light engulfs Bakura and Cat wins this all important game. "Now Yami start the spell of MA 'at! Now**! **_**Bring me the power of the gods, to restore the balance of darkness and light, and seal the evil within!...**_

The Millennium Puzzle, Choker and Ring began to shine a blinding light engulfing the three teenagers and sealing Bakura within his light "Gaaahhh!" or that's what the couple think….

Yami Bakura POV

They think they've won, I've lost the battle, but the war has yet to be won and I will return, Cat I will return and when I do you and your little bum chum the pharaoh shall pay dearly for fighting me and sealing her away from me, I shall return my love and come for you….

**End of chapter 24!** I hoped you guys enjoyed the duel! Now on the pressing matters….

(DarkspiritYami searches Bakura's room of Knives and finds all of the YGO cast's lamps)

Me: ok…. Bakura WTF?! Why did you steal and break all the motherEFFing lamps?!

Bakura: EMMMM! I wanted everyone to sleep in darkness to experience the shadows at night (Yea that sounds good…)

Ryou: No... You play special "games" with them…

Bakura: PISS OFF RYOU!

Everyone else: LOL!

Marik: That's nothing! Yami Marik "hugs" Doors!

Yami.M: TIME FOR YOUR HUG MARIK!

Everyone else: R.O.L.M.F.A.O!

**It's nearly over folks please READ and REVIEW! And remember TEA is gone from the A/N's and ANZU has taken her place also Yami met Anzu when he was YAMI NO YUGI! Season 0 FTW! **


	24. Chapter 24: Epilogue

The Awakening of the Millennium Gods

Disclaimer: Here is the last disclaimer of the first fic of the AOTMG series as usual I OWN NOTHING! Only the OC's and the Millennium God cards and the non-canon parts of the story….

Yami: O.M.M your first fanfic arc is almost over; you know what that means…..

Pegasus: A fabulous Toon World cosplay?!

Me: No…

Tea: Friendship speech?!

Me: How the hell did you get back in the A/N?! Get Out Tea! And No friendship speech for you!

Anzu: A threesome with Yami No Yugi?

Me: Maybe we'll see what happens after the plot ok?

Bakura: Can we use Knives?!

Me: Possibly, let's start with finishing off the plot shall we?!

Yami: Yes we shall….

Chapter 24: Epilogue

Normal POV

As deserts of a deserted Kul Ena disappeared, Cat, Yami and an unconscious Bakura returned to the reality of present day Domino city, Yami and Cat couldn't help but think if he was still there, if the darkness was truly gone within Ryou's heart. "Yami… do you think he's truly gone? Bakura I mean.." Cat turned to the pharaoh with curiosity in her eyes "I don't know Cat, Bakura's dark side is persistent, but he is defeated for now," as they looked around Kul Ena was and gone they were surrounded by their friends, with Bakura defeated, the souls of the defeated have been returned as well as the light within Marik's soul, Cat looked around at the sight of her friends old and new. (the bonds have been made within the events that have played out will stay within our heart, but now it was time Hikari to leave, and find ourselves…)" "/No not yet, I-/ Cat had fallen out consciousness and into the embrace of Vicky, who always picked her up when she fell down..

The next day the college called Kame Game Shop, summoning Cat to Egypt for a discovery for her to research. "Apparently a new tomb has been discovered in Egypt and they need me to investigate so I have to leave today …"

"Cat, how long will you be gone?" Vicky asked with excitement and worry in her voice. "Only a few weeks, but..." "But what Cat?" Yami has reawakened from the puzzle "I don't want to say goodbye not just yet, there is a taxi coming for me now, Vicky I assume you are staying with your cousins and I will talk to later now please excuse me but, may I talk to Yami for a moment please?…."

"Yami…I won't just a few weeks, the college was just a lie, I am going to Egypt to the tomb myself and I want to be with you when I find out who I am and who Black Cat is and who you are and I will be back please if you ever need me just call, I love you forever, whoever you were and are, remember that…." Tapping the choker and meaning every word "It's not goodbye, it's so long and I have a feeling our destinies will intertwine again, for now here's a little reminder to remember me by..." Cat kissed Yami lightly on the cheek, as softly as a feather tickled against his cheek "Goodbye my Pharaoh," "So long my Shadow Dancer…" Cat jumped into the taxi, heading forward to her next adventure and leaving Yami to his…

**End of Chapter 24! As bugs bunny say "That All folks!" I'm really sad but happy this first Arc of the series is done, the next part will be starting in a while because I have stuff to do and I need to do a bit more Research for it! Thanks to everyone for supporting it and you all get a big UN** **MELVIN'D HUG!** **For that!**

Yami: ENOUGH! IT'S PARTY TIME!

(A massive party erupts with YGO cast DarkspiritYami and everyone who has read reviewed and was just awesome throughout! Except TEA)

Me: YAY! Best party ever! Yami, Bakura, and Ryou come!

Yami: That's what she said!

Me: what did you say YAMI?!

Yami: NOTHING!

Bakura: OWNED!

Please **Read and Review **and please any suggestions you want to give for your part of the party will be accepted with open arms thanks guysXXXXX! Let's make it a good one!


End file.
